So Much For Perfect Life
by yatie87
Summary: A girl who got disturb in her perfect life.


2005, 5 years ago, Massachusetts.

It was 10.30 pm when Michael left his office that day. He had to stay after work time to finish the marketing financial report so he can submit it to Mr. Nordling, the manager of marketing department. With help by Paul, his colleague, Michael managed to finish the report that night. Otherwise, he'd sure he had to take the report home and stay up whole night to do it. It's not that he didn't want to, but his wife had made him pretty clear to not brought work at home so he can spend his time at home with the family. Michael understood his wife's needed and he agreed with her decision.

"Finally the report is finish," Paul who walked with him at the parking lot said. Michael just smile at his friend.

"Otherwise we might gonna stay whole night to finish it," Paul continued.

"Yeah, I thought the same too. Thank you for helping me finished the report by the way. If not of you I might not be able to finish it tonight," Michael thanked his friend.

The report was supposed to be his only work but Paul offered his help when he stopped by his desk after work hour.

"No problem man. That's what partner for, right! Hey, come on, I buy you a drink," Paul offered.

"I'm sorry I can't. I got to go home. My wife and kid are waiting for me," Michael answered refused his offered.

"Come on. Just for tonight," Paul persuaded.

"No, I'm sorry. Maybe next time," Michael answered nicely and luckily Paul accepted his answered.

"Well, okay. There's nothing I can do to persuade you anyway," Paul said.

"Hey, once you got a family, you'll know," Michael said. Paul just laughed to him. They stopped at Paul's car.

"Alright, see you at work tomorrow," Paul said tapped his shoulder.

"Yeah, see you," Michael answered.

Paul stepped into his car and started his car. After rose up his hand to Michael, Paul drove his car out from the parking lot leaving Michael alone behind. Michael walked to his car and open up his drive door car before stepped it. After comfortable with his seat, Michael started the engine and drove leaving the parking lot to his home where his family was waiting for him.

Michael guided his car up and down the streets of Newton, Massachusetts. Up in this part of Newton, all the streets pretty much looked the same; huge old Colonials and Victorians were set back from the tree-shaded road. The homes were kept up perfectly, BMWs and Benzes in the driveways meaning that whole family were home with their family. Michael wished he could be like that a few hours ago; having dinner with his family.

His house was at the end of the street; a little hidden from other house covered by a few trees around the house. Michael tapped the brake as he stopped his car in the driveway. The house was still bolded with light. That's mean his wife and his daughter were still up.

Michael took his briefcase from his passenger site and stepped out from his car. And last glanced at the house, he stepped to the front door with keys jangling in his hand. Michael didn't need to knock when he already had a key for his own house.

"I'm home," he said after stepped inside and locked the door behind him. Got nothing as an answer, Michael called out again for his wife.

"Honey, I'm home."

Still no answered. Michael walked into the living room and stopped in the doorway shocked.

"Oh my God!"

The living room was messed. The couch was stood upside down; the light was laid on the floor, cushion all over the floor. Laid down on the floor were his wife and daughter unconscious with their hands and feet were tied up.

Michael ran to his wife side and lifted her up into his arms. There were bruises on her face and blood from her lips.

"Marie," Michael called her. No answered from her. Scared that his wife was died, Michael checked on her pulse. There still had a pulse. Michael was thankful when he knew she was still alive.

Slowly he putted his wife back on the floor and turned behind where his sixteen year old daughter was laid down. She was worse. Her clothes were torn apart and her pant was stripped off to her leg. Tear fall down from Michael's eyes and he knew that his daughter had been raped.

Michael took off his suit and covered his daughter's body before lifted her up into his arms. Her face also filled with bruises. Her eyes were closed tight.

"Cassie," Michael called out for his daughter with tears fall down from his eyes. She didn't give any respond. With feared, Michael checked on her pulse.

Nothing.

"No, no. Cassie."

Michael lifted her close to his chest. His tears fall faster than before.

"I'm sorry I didn't come home earlier. I'm sorry." Michael cried.

He held her daughter closed and cried over her body. Michael was lost didn't know what to do. His daughter was dead and his wife was unconscious behind him. All he can do was cried and hold his daughter.

Finally he led out a loud scream in his own house.

2010, present day, Oakville, Connecticut

'_Good morning sunshine. Today is a beautiful day. Sunny with bird singing as people heading to work. To make this morning much better, let me play a song_ _'Shine' from 'Hilary Duff'.'_

The song of Hilary Duff singing on the radio while Sydney Wyatt standing in front of the mirror in her room made sure nothing was wrong with her look today. Wore blue jeans, white long sleeve t-shirt was perfect for her because she like simple. After touched up her look with little bit of eye liner and little bit of lipstick, Sydney went to her table study and put in her books in her bag.

Sydney looked back into the mirror checking her look for one last time. After satisfied with her look and believe she didn't forget anything, she turned off the radio and leaved the room. She met her brother, Caleb on the way down to the kitchen.

"Hey, good morning," Caleb greet her.

"Good morning," Sydney greets him back.

Caleb was the third son in the family and still study in University of Connecticut studying architecture.

"I thought you don't have class until 10?" Sydney asked her brother.

"Yes, but I want to go to the library to find something for my assignment," Caleb answered.

Together, they headed to the kitchen where their parents. Andy Wyatt sat at the end of the table read newspaper while Sarah Wyatt standing behind the island making breakfast.

"Good morning," Sydney and Caleb said to their parent in the same time.

"Good morning," Mrs. Wyatt greet back to her children behind the island. Mr. Wyatt low down his businesses news to see his children walked into the kitchen and then continued read. Sydney and Caleb took place at the table. Sydney filled her glass with orange jus and handed the jug to Caleb.

"No, I need coffee," Caleb refused and asked for the coffee. Sydney gave what her brother wanted.

"Do you guys want pancake?" Mrs. Wyatt asked her children.

"Yes, please," Caleb nodded to his mother.

Mrs. Wyatt put a slice of pancake into Caleb's plate and then turned to her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Sydney said.

"Where is Chris?" Mrs. Wyatt asked. She sat nearby her husband and took her cup of coffee.

"Probably still in his room. You know he took hours to shower," Sydney answered.

Mrs. Wyatt smiled to her daughter. Mr. Wyatt put down his newspaper and sipped his cup of coffee.

"Brennan is coming home this weekend. He had to go to Japan for business and he want to have a family dinner before he goes," Mr. Wyatt informed.

"Japan? Why does he have to go? Why can't you send someone else?" Mrs. Wyatt asked.

Mr. Wyatt was a businessman and had a company that he heritage from his parent after they died. Brennan, the first son in the family worked with him after finished his study in MBA course. He was married a few years ago and had a 2 years old son, Jesse.

"He is the most qualify person to go. Besides, it's his project. He's the one who wanted to go. He wants to make sure the project succeed, he said," Mr. Wyatt explained.

"Well then Ava and his son have to stay here when he's there. It's not safe for her to stay alone with the baby while Brennan is not home," Mrs. Wyatt said. She concerned for her daughter-in-law and her grandson.

"You have to ask Brennan to let Ava and the baby stay here. Or her parents' place, wherever she want to go. I don't mind. But she should not stay home by herself," Mrs. Wyatt continued and ordered her husband.

"Alright, I'll ask him. Don't worry so much," Mr. Wyatt comforted his wife.

"Good."

Heard her husband saying that made her feel relief. Entering and breaking not to forget murdered was really worried her for her daughter-in-law and her baby safety. If she stay with them or at her parent's house will be safer for them.

"Morning!" Chris, Sydney's twin brother walked into the kitchen and sat beside her.

"Want do you want for breakfast, honey?" Mrs. Wyatt asked her younger's son while handed a glass of orange jus to him. Sarah Wyatt was a fulltime housewife and she always made sure that everyone in the house have breakfast; including Andrea who work as a maid in the house.

"Pancake, please," Chris said.

Mrs. Wyatt handed a plate of slice of pancake to him.

"Well, since Brennan and his family will come home this weekend why don't we ask Shawn to come home for dinner too?" Mrs. Wyatt gave a suggestion.

"Brennan will come home?" Chris asked without answered her mother's question.

"Wow, slower. You should catch up a little faster next time," Sydney teased him since he's the last one who knew about the news. Chris gave a jerk looked to her. She just smiled.

"Sweetie, have you talked to Shawn lately?" Mrs. Wyatt asked her only daughter.

Shawn was the second son in the house who 28 years old and work as a doctor in Western Medical Hospital in Tustin. Sydney sometimes called him just to chat or the other way around. That's the only way for them to keep in touch since they don't live in the same house after he moved out from the house for the job.

"No, I haven't called him since two days ago. He probably busy. Do you want me to call him to ask him to come home this weekend?" Sydney asked.

"No. I think I'm gonna call him myself," Mrs. Wyatt said.

"I should get going. I have meeting this morning." Mr. Wyatt drank his last sip of coffee and stood up.

"We should go too. Come on Syd," Chris grabbed his bag pack and stood up. Sydney finished her glass of orange jus and did the same. They both kissed their mom's cheek and walked out off the kitchen.

"Bye mom," They both said.

"Have a nice day," Mrs. Wyatt wished her twin kid.

Mr. Wyatt grabbed his suitcase and leaned to his wife to kiss her.

"See you tonight," He whispered slowly to his wife and kissed her.

"Alright, need to get out of here. See you guys tonight." Caleb immediately stood up, grabbed his bag pack and left his parents alone having a good time.

Chris parked his car beside Shemar's green jeep beside Watertown High School. Shemar, Frank, Ian, Jake and Sharlimar already waited at the car. Shemar and Ian were Chris' teammate in basketball game in school. They became friends the first time they met in selection for school team in first year except for Ian who was Chris' best friend since they were in eighth grade. Frank and Jake were ordinary boys who love computer and camera so much and Sharlimar was Shemar's girlfriend.

"Hey, man. You're late," Shemar said.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry," Chris apologized.

Sydney gets her bag in the back seat of the car and stood right next to Ian who was also her boyfriend.

"You guys got here long enough?" She asked.

"Just 10 minutes ago," Shemar answered and smile widely. Sydney just shaking her head and smiled back at him.

"Where are Molly and Rachel?" She asked again.

"I don't know. Probably not here yet," Ian answered.

Right after he said that, a pink Mini Cooper parked right beside Chris' car. Two girls stepped out from the car and smiled to them. Rachel and Molly were Sydney's best friends since the first great. They became friend with Frank and Jake a year after that. Since Chris and Sydney was twin, they always hang out together, they brought their friends join them and after that, they all became one group.

"Hi, guys," Rachel, wearing pink top with black skirt, wave at them. Sydney waved back to her. Molly who wore blue long sleeve top with black jeans walked towards Sydney and stop beside her.

"Have you done statistics problem?" Sydney asked her.

"Just one more question that I don't get. What about you?" Molly asked back.

"I've done it all. I'll let you check it in the class," Sydney offered.

"Great. Thanks."

"What are we waiting for here? Let just go already." Sharlimar jumped from the front jeep. Shemar followed and stand behind her grab his bag pack from the back seat.

"Let's go." Chris made a move first and the others followed. Chris was the captain in the team and eventually the group declared informally for him in the group as well. Whenever they plan to do something, they will wait for his final word to decide even he said a million time that he was not the leader of the group. Sydney just smiled as she walked with the group.

"What were you thinking that made you smile?" Ian noticed that she smiled by herself and asked.

"Nothing," Sydney answered and smiled to him.

"So, after school, would you like to go to town with me?" he asked.

"Is it a date?"

"You know it is." Sydney giggled.

"Yes I do. I would love too."

Sydney knew Ian since he and Chris became friends. They just were going out together three years back when Ian asked nicely to Chris in front of her and asked her for a date. Chris seems okay with it. In fact he was happy that Sydney and Ian are couple. Maybe because he knew how Ian was better than anyone else, she thought. And going out with him for three years gave her a very good picture of how Ian really was until that he was bad in finding gift for girls.

The bell for first class rang loudly around the school. After getting their books in the locker, they separately went to their classes.

Sydney stepped out from _Watson_ store after she paid for item that she bought. Ian stood against the wall outside the store waiting for her. He stood up straight after Sydney stop beside him.

"What do you got there?" Ian asked.

"Just shampoo and a few other things for my bathroom stock," Sydney answered smiled.

"Where to next?" Ian asked again.

"You said you want to buy something. Let's get your things first," Sydney suggested.

"Actually I got nothing to buy. I just gave an excuse to go out with you," Ian said smiled to her. Sydney gave an intense looked at her boyfriend.

"You're naughty boy."

Ian laughed. Sydney smiled and shook her head.

"Well, then. I got nothing else to buy too. But I think I want to look for some books. Can we go?" Sydney asked.

"Sure. Let's go."

Sydney and Ian walked side by side to the book store two blocks of store from where they were. While walked they talked and laughed. At the book store Sydney and Ian separated to their own way. Sydney went to action fiction sited while Ian looked for men magazine. Sydney and Ian share same interest which is reading. Sometimes they change books after read them. They walked out from the book store after an hour wasting time in there. Sydney bought a few novels while Ian bought one book.

They made a choice to have a drink at Jean's Café just around the corner. They walked while took a flash look at the book that they bought. Suddenly Sydney accidently bumped into a lady and dropped her plastic pack full of groceries.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm so sorry. I should look where I was going. I'm sorry."

Felt guilty dropped the groceries, Sydney ducked and help the lady picked up her things. Ian did the same thing.

"It's okay. It's okay. Don't worry," the lady said picked up her groceries back into the plastic pack. Ian picked up the plastic pack and gave it back to the lady. In that time Sydney realized the look on the lady's face changed. She looked surprised and her face was dead pale.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" Worried that the accident hurt the lady, Sydney asked. But the lady didn't answered but looked at her didn't blink with her mouth little open. She looked like earlier 40's year old lady. Five feet tall, a little thin and her face already got a few crease below her eyes. Sydney turned to Ian and saw he looked at her with curious too.

"Ma'am," Ian called for the lady gave a slow shake on her shoulder. Then, she seemed got up from her daydream and looked at us back and forth. Hardly, she tried to smile.

"I'm sorry. I was just… you looked like someone I used to know," the lady said referred to Sydney. Sydney didn't say anything to replied but just smiled.

"I'm fine. Thank you for helping me picked up my groceries back. You both are such a good kid," she said back.

"No, it's my fault dropped them. I didn't look where I was going. I'm sorry," Sydney apologized one more time.

"It's okay. Don't worry," the lady smiled to them but Sydney could tell that she just force the smiled.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you want us to help you to your car?" Ian asked nicely for help.

"No, I'm fine. Thank you," she turned to Ian. She started too walked away after gave a last glance to Sydney. Sydney smiled and watched her walked away. Once in a while she saw the old lady turned back to looked at her.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ian asked. Sydney turned back to looked at Ian.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," Sydney answered gave a tiny smile to him.

"Come on. I buy you a cup of Cappuccino at the café."

Ian held Sydney's hand and together they walked to the Jean's café around the corner. Sydney still can't forget about the lady earlier until they both enter the small, nice café. The café is her favorite spot for a cup of coffee. Smell of lavender in the café made her feel comfortable and calm. She forgot about the lady and enjoyed the time with her boyfriend and talked about everything they got in mind.

Sydney was doing her homework when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She looked up to the door and saw her twin brother open the door and stepped in. after dinner, Sydney went back to her room to finished homework that her teachers gave at school. Chris might be do the same too when he didn't came into her room for an hour and a half.

"Hey, busy?" Chris asked.

He went to the rack beside Sydney's desk and looked for a book. Sometimes when Chris bored or want to read, he will come in to Sydney's room to find a book because he knew she had a lot. Sydney didn't stop him; in fact shared with him whenever she bought new books.

"I bought these new books today," Sydney said handed two thick books to her brother. Chris took the books and lay down on Sydney's bed.

"Have you done your homework yet?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah, I'm bored and I want to clear my mind off the homework right now. I thought I want to asked you to play ball but looks like you haven't finished yours yet," Chris answered start reading a book '_Marked'_.

"Hmm… give me a few minutes and my homework will be done."

Sydney continued doing her homework while Chris read the book. Sydney loved those moments with her brothers. Even they were in the same room; if they have work to do, they will just do their work ignored each other until their work is done. It was not that they didn't talked but she loved when they stay together doing each other's work.

After half an hour, Sydney dropped her pen and closed her history book. After stretching her hands, she stood up walked to her bed and lay beside her brother.

"Done?" a short question Chris asked.

"Yeah, man, those homework made my head feel gonna explode."

"Tell me about it." Chris huffed. Sydney signed as for the answered for Chris's statement.

"You said you want to play ball," Sydney said when she looked he kept reading the book and ignoring her.

"Hold on. Let me finish this chapter first."

"Is it good?"

"You can say that. You are good picking a good book."

"I know."

"Shut up."

Sydney smirk when Chris gave her a sidelong glanced. Sydney lay back looked at the ceiling leaving Chris read the book. There is one more book beside him but Sydney didn't feel want to read at that moment. She kept staring at the ceiling for a few minutes until she heard someone pushed her bedroom's door and walked in. It was Caleb.

"Hey, uh… assignment made my head gonna explode," Caleb complained and lay down at the end of the bed right next to Sydney. Sydney and Chris exchanged look after Caleb said it and smile. Caleb realized that and looked at them with question.

"What?"

"Nothing. We just talking about how hard is our homework are and then you just came in the room and complained about the same thing," Sydney answered.

"Well, at least your homework are not really hard than mine," Caleb said and lay back down.

"Yeah, I think you are right," Chris admitted.

"So you were spending your day at the library?" Sydney asked her brother.

"Pretty much. Stay and doing assignment with Lisa."

Lisa was Caleb's girlfriend since they were in high school. They continued their study in the same college.

"You guys dating in the library?" Chris asked.

"What's wrong with that? We dating and doing assignment in the same time. What? Do you thing dating would be movies, candlelight dinner and looked at the stars? Come on, that's boring," Caleb answered.

"I agree with that," Sydney said.

"Tell it to other people who ignore school and just thinking of romance all the time," Chris agreed.

"All right. Enough about that. What do you guys do for today?" Chris asked.

"Asked your little sister here. She went out for a date," Chris answered for Sydney and pointed at her.

"Hey, talking about dating is boring…"

"We were just out for shopping. And hey, don't forget you were out with Rachel. I saw you guys out after school." Sydney turned to Chris. Chris just smiled.

"Anyway, talking about going out. Something happened at the town today," Sydney said.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing bad happened but it's just kind of weird."

"Weird how?" Chris turned asked.

Sydney told her brothers about what happened at the town when she and Ian bumped into the lady and how weird the reaction that the lady gave to her as like she saw a ghost.

"She kept staring at me even after we move from there and I swear I saw her again twice after that," Sydney finished her story.

"Maybe it just a coincidence," Chris made an assumption.

"Maybe," Sydney answered.

"How was she looked like? Is she from here?" Caleb asked.

"I don't know. I never see her before. Maybe she was from other town. She was not that old. Maybe around 40 or below, five feet tall, thin. That's all I can get."

"Well, maybe Chris was right. Maybe it was just a coincidence you saw her again," Caleb said tried to keep her mind off the lady.

"Yeah, maybe." Sydney answered to made herself feel good too.

"Or maybe you have got yourself a secret admire," Chris joked.

"Shut up." Sydney threw her pillow to Chris who caught it before it hit him.

Sydney and her brothers spent the night chatting until midnight. Her brothers always there for her and they were not only being a tough guy for her. Sometime they just chatted and joked and sometimes they will play basketball just like other boys did. Even though she was the only girl in the family, she didn't feel she turn into tomboy or anything. She still a brat who her brother protected and they didn't play bad to her to made her felt bad. They treat her like a princess and she knew they will do anything for her.

That night was the night that Sydney loved to do with her brothers; just chatted with them. They chatted until late night before all of them went to sleep.

The school's café was full with students. Every table was filled with a group of students. There were jocks, cheerleader, nerd, and other name that they give each other's group. Each group just hang out among themselves and never join or talked to others group. Even if they talked; either the 'popular kid' will teased the others or ignored them and the nerd will never tried to talked to 'popular kid' because they thought they will not suitable to be their friends.

Sydney left the café with all the fake students and went to the table on the open space besides two school's building. She sat at the table in the middle of the sideway and wait for her friends to join her for lunch. From her sit she looked around to see students' behavior in their own group.

Even outside on the open site, she could see group of people sat by themselves and talked. The Goth group with every person in the group wore black outfit sat without saying anything. Even to themselves, they just talked once in a while as Sydney could see. Sometimes they looked around watched the 'popular kid' passed by. The 'popular kid' looked at them like they were not human or some kind of freak. They walked pass by the group and talked quietly to themselves and giggling.

Sydney just shaking her head looked at them and other group in the school. She could get it why student tense to join a group in every school. Didn't they hear about the news about students shooting at school killing their friends and teacher just because of this problem? It's all started joined a group and then tease other person who are weak by psychology. There's a few cases involved this kind of problem every year and she guessed nobody took any lesson from it.

She grateful that she had friends who have their own good in all perspective. Chris, Ian and Shemar were school team for basketball and Chris was the captain. Sydney had a variety of friends in her group alone. She and Chris didn't choose friends. Ian and Shemar was basketball player in the same team with Chris. They didn't like the other jocks who always tease other students or proud to be Jock. Ian was Chris's best friend since seventh grades. Sydney knew Shemar when he joined Chris and Ian to the lunch after he joined basketball team second year on high school. He was black and very good in basketball.

Jake was a 'geek' boy in the group. He always brought his laptop wherever he went and he knew everything about Wikipedia. He was a computer genius and always helped the others if they had a problem with their laptop. Frank was an ordinary guy who always brought camera video and recorded the group's behaviors whenever they got activities together. Jake will edited the recorded and share them with others.

Sharlimar was Shemar's girlfriend. She was beautiful and all she cared was her appearance and her outfit. She was a kind of a swanked and sometimes talked badly to other people. But she also cared about her friends. She will help if one of her friends had problem. She didn't show her cares to others but Sydney knew she was a nice person when people know her closely and Sydney knew all her friends know about it too because even she talked badly to them they didn't really pay much attention to what she said but just smiled. Maybe that's why Shemar loved about her.

Molly and Rachel were Sydney's best friends since the beginning of high school. They share same Math class and became closed since then. They were totally different from each other. Rachel was a happy go lucky girl and very girly while Molly was more like a tomboy. She always wore jeans and t-shirt with jacket while Rachel loved to wore light dresses. Molly loved to tease Rachel about her outfit and her personality but they were close to each other. Molly loved to play outdoor games while Rachel loved shopping. One thing that Sydney knew what her brother like about Rachel was she was a happy go lucky girl. She will do anything to make her friends laugh and smile. She was cute and funny definitely Chris's taste. She was happy that her brother and Rachel were together.

"Hey, what were you think about?" Molly asked sat beside Sydney and Rachel sat next to her. Sydney was focused on other students and didn't realize that her friends were coming.

"Nothing, just thinking how good we are than them who are like to stay in group," She answered.

"It happens everywhere. It's like a trend in United State," Rachel interrupted.

"Why don't we leave them with their group and we eat our lunch," Molly suggested without even looked around to what Sydney and Rachel said.

"Hey Shar," They heard someone called for Sharlimar behind them. They turned around and saw that Kristin and her two girl friends were facing Sharlimar with Jake and Frank.

Kristin was a captain of cheerleader in the school. She was a 'popular kid' at school and was proud with her beautiful. She had Jane and Lena who always followed her around. She used to flirt with Chris. She wanted Chris to be her boyfriend because he was basketball's captain team but Chris ignored her. So she moved on to football captain, Whitney. Sharlimar was Kristin friend in freshmen year and in junior year. But then they broke off their friendship when Sharlimar found out that Kristin stole her boyfriend, Whitney. Sharlimar became close with Shemar and forgot about Kristin and Whitney. That's how Sharlimar joined Sydney and her friends.

"Why Shar, is no one else want to be friend with you until you have to find them to be your friend?" Kristin asked pointed at Jake and Frank in her own way. Sydney could see changes on Jake's and Frank's face. They must felt bad about what Kristin mean to them. But Sharlimar just stared at Kristin with anger.

"Wow, Kristin. Look at yourself. Can't find another friend, is that why you always stuck with this two slave of your?" Sharlimar answered back the same question to Kristin. Sydney smiled to hear Sharlimar answered back. Kristin looked angry been asked like that.

"At least they are good to me," Kristin tried to answer back so she can show that she wouldn't lose with Sharlimar.

"Really? So that you can ask them to do anything that you want? Isn't that slave to you? I wonder how you guys can still stay with her even she brings no good to you guys." Sharlimar ended her said and leave Kristin and her friends looked mad. Sharlimar sat in front of Sydney and her friends. Jake and Frank took two chairs from table beside them and joined the group. Sharlimar realized Sydney, Molly and Rachel looked at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, we just impressed how you can get Kristin," Rachel answered.

"She disserved it," Sharlimar said and ate her sandwich. Sydney smiled. They didn't ask more because they knew she wouldn't answer them.

"Where's the other?" Frank asked for Chris, Shemar and Ian.

"They went to see Couch Miller," Sydney answered.

Not long after she said that, Chris, Shemar and Ian joined them at the table.

"Hey, what's new?" Shemar asked sat beside his girlfriend.

"Just your girlfriend teased Kristin and her friends," Molly answered.

"That's my girl," Shemar said putted his hand on Sharlimar's shoulder.

"Actually I have something to ask you guys," Frank spoke. Everyone else turned at him and waited for answer.

"You know my aunt; Maria has a café in the town, right?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. How could I forget! Their desserts are delicious," Shemar answered. The others smiled at him and turn back to Frank.

"What's up with the café?" Chris asked.

"Well, her business is not so well lately. She is trying to find a way to get more customer come into her café and one of her worker gave an idea to do a mini concert tomorrow night. They are made a small space in the corner of the café and people are invited to have fun and sing there. So, I was hoping that we all can go and support her and help maybe," Frank finished his story and looked one by one of his friends before continued.

"I also hope that maybe you and Chris could sing there."

"Oh, no, no. Don't put me into this. Frank, you know I don't like to sing in front of people," Sydney refused his offer.

Sydney and Chris loved to sing in their free time. Most of the time they sang at home with their brothers and sometimes with their friends. But Sydney had her own principle that she sang for herself, family and friends but not others. All of her friends knew about it.

"I know but can you skip your principle for one night? Please, you can help attract more customers into the café," Frank tried to persuade her. Sydney signed.

"Come on, Syd. Just for one night. It doesn't hurt," Molly said.

"Why don't Chris alone singing?" Sydney gave a suggestion hoping everyone agreed.

"Because I will not sing without you. We are a great team," Chris answered. Sydney gave a creepy looked at her brother for not standing by her side this time.

"Alright, alright. But I'm just gonna play guitar. You'll be the vocal. I'll just jump in once in awhile," Sydney gave up when she knew she will not win by her seven pairs of eyes in front of her.

"Awesome," Frank smile widely when he succeed persuade the twin to sing in his aunt's café tomorrow night.

Chris and Sydney walked into Bird Cage's Café after parked their car outside the café. The café was almost full with people; teenagers and adult ordered snack and drink. Chris saw his friends sat at the end corner of the café at the wall beside the kitchen. He touched his sister hand and started walked to his friends followed by Sydney behind him.

"Sorry we were late. Help our mother clean up before came here," Chris apologized and took a chair from table in front of them and sat beside Rachel while Sydney sat beside her boyfriend. Chris and Sydney putted their guitar against the wall beside their table.

"It's okay. You are forgiven. We thought you never come," Shemar said.

"Even I disagreed with all this, but promised is a promised," Sydney answered.

Chris knew Sydney didn't really like sang in front of people. But she also was a promise keeper kind of person. Once she promised, she will keep it and never let it down. That's one thing he respected about his twin sister.

"There are a lot of people tonight," Chris said looked at everyone in the café. A few guys sat at the bar table drinking coffee and talked with each other. Chris wondered if they knew each other or they just met tonight at the café and started conversation. A group of teenagers like them sat the other side of the café, talked and laughed. All the table in the café were full with customer having their dinner and drink. There was a small empty space at the left corner of the café filled with three stand chairs with a microphone in front of each chairs.

"Frank and his aunt sent flyers to everyone in this area and invite them tonight to the café for a singing thing and asked anyone to sing if they want," Jake explained.

"Have anyone sing?" Chris asked.

"Andy sang couple of songs before you guys came in," Molly answered.

Their conversation were interrupted by Frank who was coming from the kitchen wore brown t-shirt and blue jeans smiled.

"Hey guys. I thought you never came."

"No, we promised to come and here we are. There are a lot of people you got here, dude. Good job," Chris said and shook his friend's hand.

"Thanks man. I didn't know it was this crazy. We were out of hands so don't mad if you guys don't see a lot of me tonight," Frank apologized for mistake that he didn't do.

"No apologies man. We understand. It's a good thing right? You managed to attract more customers here. Are you sure you don't need our help? Coz, we can help, you know," Ian tried to offered help.

He was right, Chris thought. They can help if Frank wanted. He was their friend and they didn't mind to help a friend.

"No, no. it's okay. You all are our customer tonight. So you just sit and enjoy the food that we got here," Frank refused the offered.

"But if you really want to help, Sydney and Chris can by singing here tonight. Come on Syd, you promised me the other day."

"Hey, I never break my promise, you know that," Sydney snapped at him.

"So what are you waiting for? Go on. I'll bring you both Coke. First drink is in the house."

"No, I want hot chocolate please," Sydney ordered and stood up from her chair reached for her guitar.

"Make it two. Dinner made us sleepy and we need hot drink to make us awake," Chris said reached for his guitar too.

"Two hot chocolate will be on the table in a few minutes. Now go enjoyed everyone with your song."

Chris tapped his friend's shoulder and smiled before walked with Sydney to the chairs which were ready for them. Chris sat on the chair in the middle of the mini stage while Sydney chooses the chair beside it. They started played a few songs for the audience and the customer in the café. Everyone seemed enjoyed with that song.

After played and sang three songs, they sat back with their friends. The others clapped their hands. Sydney just smiled and drank her hot chocolate silently.

"The songs are sweet. It's beautiful. If you guys are singers, your album will sell out immediately," Shemar said.

"Don't push it," Sydney said.

Chris knew what his sister felt. Being on the stage before, he could feel her sister's stress. But he also knew she enjoyed play the song. She loved played guitar and singing and she was good. But she didn't really like to sing on stage.

"I'm just saying," Shemar said.

"Seriously man, singing and play instrument are just our hobbies. Singer is not our career," Chris backing up for his sister.

"Too bad. We think you guys can be a great singer," Shemar answered.

"Too bad," Sydney replied.

Hanging out with all of friends was a great date for Sydney. Even they hang out always but still, always enjoy the moment. Seeing all of them smiling and laughing was the only think that can make her smile. They were her best friends and she would do anything to make them happy.

But something is bothering her that night. When she was on the stage singing with Chris, she looked around in the café and she spot someone who looked familiar to her who sat at the end corner of the bar, almost near with the way to the kitchen and kind of hidden. She saw a woman who she bumped into at the town before with Ian. She was sat at the corner alone watching her and Chris sang.

When she and Chris got back to their friends, Sydney glance over at the woman and realized that she watched her and turned away when she realized that Sydney was looked at her. Sydney felt uncomfortable when she knew someone was watching her.

"Hey, what are you thinking about?" Ian asked surprised her a bit.

"Nothing, just looking at how many people in here tonight," She lied.

"It's great right? Seriously, Frank tonight is awesome," Molly agreed and congratulated Frank who just sent a plate of fried fries and wages to the group.

"Thanks, I hope it can help my aunt with her business," Frank replied.

"We sure it will," Rachel said. Sydney smiled for her friends.

"What's wrong with you? You looked disturb tonight," Ian asked probably realized the uncomfortable from Sydney.

"What? No, nothing. I'm fine," Sydney answered smiled tried to show that she was okay.

"Are you still mad because I asked you to sing tonight?" Frank asked.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm glad that I can help to support your aunt tonight," Sydney answered felt bad that made Frank felt bad because she didn't like to sing in front of people.

"Then what's wrong?" Ian asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Sydney answered comfort him; and herself.

_Maybe she's here because she wants to try the cafe's food._ _Maybe she saw the flyers and she come here to try and support the café. _She thought to herself. She continued drank her hot chocolate tried to forget about the woman.

Sydney went out from the school and waited for Molly and Rachel at the stair in front of the entry door. While waited for them, Sydney looked at the students went out from the school to their own vehicle or to the bus that have been waiting to sent them home. A few students still stay in their group chatted. Some of the student already walked home which are close from school. Three busses already drove away from the school sent students in it. Sydney watch Kristin with her two BFF talked with Whitney and his friends who are also in football team at his car. They were laughed and make fun of other students who they thought not as cool as them. Sydney was just shook her head watch their stupid action. She turned away from them and looked outside of the school.

From behind the tree outside of the school, she saw her again; that woman. At first she thought her eyes was playing trick with her, but she turned to looked closely and she was sure she was the same woman that she saw a few nights ago and at the town with Ian. The woman hide behind the tree when she realized Sydney saw her.

_What is she doing here?_ Sydney thought.

_Is she following me? _She thought again. She felt weird to see her again. She never saw that woman before in the neighborhood; she was basically grown up in the neighborhood; she never saw her before.

_What is she doing here in this school? Is she has a kid study here? But why I never see her before? _She thought again.

"Sydney!" Suddenly a tapped on her shoulder jumped her. She turned around and looked at Molly and Rachel smiled at her.

"What are you looking at?" Rachel asked glance over where she thought Sydney was looking.

"Nothing, I thought I saw someone," Sydney answered. She looked back at the tree but there's no one there anymore. The woman was gone.

"Come on," Molly asked and walked towards the parking lot. Rachel followed her from behind. Sydney glanced for one last time at the tree but there's no one there. She followed her friends towards her car.

Having all her children at home is the happiest thing for Sarah Wyatt. Even three of her children still stayed in the house but have the whole family gathered all together is the best thing for Sarah Wyatt. Brennan lived in the next neighborhood with his small family while Shawn, her second son stayed in Tustin where he worked. Sometimes Brennan and his family will visited her and having dinner together and Shawn called once in a while but seen all her children at dinner table that night is better.

Brennan and his family arrived while she made meal for dinner while Shawn arrived an hour before dinner. Ava and Sydney helped her in the kitchen prepared for dinner. Sarah Wyatt cooked her children's favorite dishes for the dinner. All together at the dining table, Sarah Wyatt and family enjoyed their dinner and chatted talking about everybody's life and work. After dinner, the guys including the small one sat at the table in the yard while the ladies cleaning up the dishes.

Sarah Wyatt could hear her children and her husband laughed when she walked out joined them followed by her daughter and her daughter-in-law.

"What is it so funny about?" She asked sat beside her husband.

"We could hear you guys laugh from the kitchen," She continued.

"Nothing, Shawn just told us a story about a little girl bite his arms when he was trying to treat her injury," Caleb answered with chuckle lasting from him. Sarah's children always tell them what happened around them or about their work and life. Living away from home, Sarah could hear a lot of different story from her sons. She always talk to her children and spent a lot of time with them and her husband so the family will be close.

"Why was she bit you?" Ava asked. She was sitting beside her husband. Jesse was playing by himself beside the table with his toys.

"Because she thought I was evil doctor who will turn her into monster," Shawn answered rolled his eyes. Everyone laughed even louder. Jesse looked at everybody and joined the laughed even he didn't know what exactly was happened.

"Frankenstein," Sydney thought out load.

"Yes," Shawn agreed.

"That's reminding me," Brennan interrupted.

"You like to watch horror movie when you were little but you scared to go to sleep later the night," He continued looked directly to Sydney.

"Yeah, you either go to mom and dad's room or one of our rooms because you couldn't sleep," Shawn continued.

"I was seven," Sydney defended herself.

"Exactly, even I told you not watch it, you still watch them behind my back," Sarah Wyatt said.

"Come on, mom. Not you too," Sydney said couldn't take it when Sarah Wyatt didn't back her up.

"Your mother's right," Andy Wyatt replied. Sarah smiled to her husband.

"What? Uh, why are you guys pick on me? Chris was watching them too." Sarah smiled to her daughter who was still trying to defended herself.

"Well, because they want to pick it on you and because you the only girl in the family who are easy to get into," Chris answered for himself. Sarah looked at her only daughter made a grumpy face and signed.

"Great, just great, thanks guys. Thanks a lot," She said followed by laughed from everyone else except her.

Sarah smiled felt happy to see all her children could sit at the same table and have a good conversation and laughed together for the jokes. There's nothing more than she ever wanted.

"That was a great movie," Ian said. He and Sydney just walked out from cinema after watched a movie. Has Sydney as his girlfriend was perfect for him. For him Sydney was not like the other brat girl that he knew. Even she came from wealth family; she was humble and loved to help other people without asking for repay.

He knew Sydney from Chris who was her twin brother. He was attracted with her personality and decided to asked her for a date after got the permission from Chris; because he did not want his friendship with Chris over because he want to date his sister, and Chris take it well and even said that he glad that she had him as her boyfriend. That day was perfect for a good date for them, he thought.

"Yes, it was. I love it," Sydney agreed and smiled. Look at her smile made Ian feel happy and satisfied.

"Where do we want to go after this?" She asked.

"I was hoping that we can grab a dinner coz I'm starving," Ian answered with humor in it.

"You just ate popcorn in there," Sydney reply wrinkled her eyebrow.

"Popcorn wasn't good enough for me. I need bacon cheese burger," Ian answered defending himself. Sydney chuckled.

"Alright, alright. Let's get you a bacon cheese burger," Sydney gave up argued, grab his hand and started walking. Suddenly Sydney stopped made Ian stopped beside her.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Do you see that woman?" Sydney asked him back pointed at the end of the building in front of them. He looked at the way she pointed but all he saw was just a few people walked in and out the building, no woman.

"What woman?" He asked back when he did not see the woman that Sydney pointed. Sydney glanced over the building and was looking at something or someone before she gave up.

"Never mind, let just go," She said and they started walking again.

"Are you okay?" Ian asked when they both sat at the booth against the fall wall by the window in Angel Diner. They stayed at the diner to get their dinner after the movie. Ian could not help but notice that Sydney was acted strange lately. Something was like bothering her because she looked distracted.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She answered with a tiny smiled. But Ian knew it was a lie.

"No you're not," Ian denied it. Sydney stopped stir her coke and looked at him.

"I notice you looked distracted lately. Is everything okay?" Ian tried to find an answer. Sydney did not answer and looked down at her drink.

"Come on Sydney, talk to me. What is it? What is it that bothering?" Ian tried again. She sighed. Ian waited for her to answer.

"Alright," She finally gave up the silent and sigh again.

"Do you remember last week when we go out? When I was bumped into a woman?" Sydney asked him. Ian tried to remember about last week until he remembered about the woman who stumped at her when they bumped into each other.

"Yeah, that weird old lady, I remember her. Why?" He asked back.

"Well, call me paranoid but I keep seeing her after that," She told.

"You mean she's stalking you?" Ian asked for conformation.

"You got a secret admire," He joked before Sydney could answer back.

"Ian, I'm serious," Sydney retorted.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Continue with your story," Ian made funny of his girlfriend.

"I don't know. I keep seeing her ever where I go. I saw here at school, I saw her at Frank's aunt's café and I'm sure I saw her again today at the cinema," Sydney continued.

"You see her at school? Maybe she has kid study at the school," Ian made an assumption.

"I never see her before," Sydney denied. Ian did not answered and thinking.

"I don't know. I tell you what, we ask her the next time we see her," Ian held Sydney's hand and eased her. He knew that way worked when he saw she smiled.

"Alright, whatever you say," Sydney finally said.

"Good, now let's finish our dinner coz I'm starving," Ian said and grabbed his burger.

Sydney went out from the 24 hours store with plastic bag in her hand full with things that she bought from the store. After the school she decided to stop at the 24 hour store to get a few goods for her. Without no one accompany her, she walked to her car which was parked a block away from the store. She was a few stepped from her car when she stopped.

She glanced over to her left and she saw the woman stood behind the tree at the corner of the street. She knew that the woman was watched her and she wasn't wrong about it. The woman realized Sydney saw her because she immediately turned and walked away. Sydney didn't wait long ran after her before she disappeared before her eyes. She immediately grabbed the woman's arm when she was closed enough. They met eyes for a few second before Sydney asked.

"I'm sorry but, were you following me?"

The woman seems distracted for a while.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scares you. I… you looked like my daughter," The woman finally answered. Sydney was shocked didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry again that my actions have ever scared you."

Sydney was looking around the living room in the woman's house when she came out from the kitchen with tray of tea in her hands. Sydney rides the woman home after she explained the mistaken. According to her, Sydney was looked like her lost daughter and she was followed her because she remember of her daughter when she saw Sydney. But Sydney didn't see anywhere of her teenage daughter in the living room. All she could see were the picture of the woman and a few photo of a little girl with a man; probably her husband.

"It's okay. You were just missed your daughter," Sydney answered.

"But I shouldn't scare you like that," The woman who said her name was Mrs. Sawyer.

"It just that you looked exactly like her and she was also a happy person like you," Mrs. Sawyer continued.

"Where is she now?" Sydney asked to know.

"She was dead a few years ago," Mrs. Sawyer answered made Sydney felt silent.

"I, I'm sorry," She apologized.

"It's okay. I'm fine. I just miss her so much," Mrs. Sawyer replied. Sydney smiled to her.

"I don't see her picture anywhere," Sydney said more into asking question.

"After she died, my husband took away her picture because he didn't want me to remember her so much after the incident," she explained.

"What happened?" Sydney asked to know detail.

"It was a tragic accident," Mrs. Sawyer answered short and seems lost in her thought for a few while.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to open the old wound," Sydney once again apologized.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago," Mrs. Sawyer answered with a smile.

"Have a drink," she invited and took a cup of tea for herself. Sydney nodded and took a cup of tea that was placed right in front of her.

"Where is your husband?" Sydney asked not drank her tea yet.

"He and I broke up two years after that because he couldn't live thinking that it was his fault for not being there," Mrs. Sawyer answered and took a sip from her tea. Sydney nodded understand and decided to not asked more question that can hurt the lady's feeling. She looked around at took a few sip of her tea.

"I'm sorry for rushed onto you today," Sydney apologized and put down her cup of tea back on the table.

"It's okay. I would be doing the same thing if I was in your place. I was scared you off. I'm sorry," Mrs. Sawyer answered and apologized on her own. Sydney smiled and shook her head as meaning 'it's okay'.

"I know I shouldn't do that. You must be really scared when someone followed you around. You must thought that I was stalking you," Mrs. Sawyer said and chuckled.

Sydney can just smile when she suddenly felt dizzy. She closed her eyes for a few times to make the dizzy goes away but it didn't seem worked.

"Are you okay?" She heard Mrs. Sawyer asked and when she looked at her, she looked blurry and she had to close her eyes back.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just… got a little headache," Sydney answered slowly with her palm on her head.

"Do you want me to get you a glass of water? Maybe you don't coop with my tea. It's my own recipe," Sydney could not answer no more to her question and she barely heard a few words from her anymore. She tried to stand up but her body felt so tired and she felt that she was fall down before everything went blank.

Sydney was shocked of her own alarm from her watch when she woke up. She could not open her eyes yet because of the headache that still floated in her head. She moaned if that could make her pain go away. She tried to move her hand but it seems tied on something but Sydney was to dizzy to think what stopped her hands from moving. She slowly opened her eyes and it took her a while to adjust her eyes and everything beginning looked clear to her eyes.

All she saw was pipes on the ceiling and it was smell bad. She tried to remember what happened right before she passed out. The image became clearer to her when she started to remember Mrs. Sawyer. Sydney remembered everything that happened and started sat straight. She tried to moved but her body was tied. She was tied up to a chair with her arms were tied behind and her feet was tied below. Even her mouth was cover with handkerchief. She tried to release herself but the tied was too strong.

She looked around to find out where she was. She saw pipe on the ceiling which was the first thing that she saw when she opened her eyes. She turned all around her that she can to find any clue where she was. She saw a few old boxes at the corner of the room and stairs on the right of hers.

_I must be in the basement. _She thought.

_But where? _She questioned herself.

She remembered she was talked to Mrs. Sawyer before she passed out.

_I must be still in her house._ She thought again. She tried to remember how she can pass out. She remembered they were talking and having a tea before she started felt dizzy.

_The tea. It must have been the tea. She must have put something in the tea that made me passed out. _Sydney made her own assumption and she felt strongly believe that was what happened.

_Oh my God! What was I thinking followed her home? _Sydney blamed herself for not being so careful and easily fell for the woman's story. Now she was tied up in the psycho's house. She didn't know how long she was passed out but she knew it was long because she could see the outside from small window beside her and it was dark. She should be home and she was sure her family must have worried about her. Sydney never felt so scared in her live like tonight.

Suddenly she heard a door open from up stairs. Sydney turn up on the stairs and she could see light came from up stairs where the door was placed. She heard foot stepped came from the stairs walked down to the basement. Sydney sat straight and tried to free herself while she can but it was useless. She could felt her heart was beat fast every time the step was down one stairs and another until it stopped.

At the end of the stairs Sydney could see Mrs. Sawyer stood smiled and it seems scary to Sydney. Slowly she walked to where Sydney was tied up and stopped right in front of her. Sydney didn't try to say anything because she knew it was useless but she keep staring at Mrs. Sawyer with a fright and asked for sympathy look. But Mrs. Sawyer was smiled at her and put her right palm on Sydney's hair.

"It's okay, honey. You're home now. No one can ever take you away from me again." With that sentence that came out from Mrs. Sawyer, Sydney knew that she wasn't wrong about the woman in the first place. But it was too late. All Sydney can think about in the time was her own mother and she started to cry.

The old grandfather clock clicking loudly in the living room to tell everyone in the house that it was already 12 o'clock at night. Sarah Wyatt glanced over the front door waiting the door to open and her only daughter to walked in and greet her, but there's no sign of her anywhere yet.

She didn't feel so worried when her daughter didn't show up dinner time, yet she was curious because Sydney didn't call her to tell that she's not gonna be home for dinner. It was understandable for she when her daughter or her sons did not had dinner together but they usually called before to tell that they would not be home for dinner, but tonight her daughter did not called and it was not her usual behavior. Even Chris didn't know where his twin sister would be when she asked him. To make she feel better, Sarah thought that she probably stay at Molly's or Rachael's house having a girl night out.

She turned back at the grandfather clock and the time only change for a few minutes since the last time it was clicking. She turned back to the door but the door stayed close as it was before. She turned left when she heard footstep and found her daughter on his way to the stairs.

"Chris, have Sydney called you?" she asked her sons when he approached closer. Chris stopped and turned to her.

"No, she hasn't," he answered.

"Did she ever told you at school where she gonna go after school?" Sarah Wyatt asked more. She looked at her sons walked to her.

"She did tell me she wanted to go to town to buy something but she didn't tell me anything else," he answered.

She started to worried and she knew her sons saw that.

"Don't worry mom. She probably with Molly or Rachael. Maybe they went out to a movie," Chris answered to make his mother feel better.

"Maybe you're right," Sarah replied and gave a sly smiled to her sons.

"Good night mom." Chris kissed her forehead before heading back to the stairs to his room. She watched until her sons disappeared up stairs and turned back at the door waiting for her daughter to walk in. Time walked by without alert her until her husband called to her.

"She didn't home yet?" Andy Wyatt asked and sat beside her.

"No, and it's already midnight," Sarah answered and looked at her husband with a concerned look.

"Maybe she went out with her friends. You know her always hanging out with her friends, what are their names?" he asked.

"Molly and Rachael," Sarah answered.

"Yes, Molly and Rachael. Maybe she are with them and having their, what they called? Girls night out," Andy tried to cheers her with lights joke. And it did seem worked when she smiled slyly to her husband.

"Yes, but she always called first if she gonna go out with her friends." Mrs. Wyatt answered and the smile faded away.

"Have you tried call her?" her husband asked.

"Yes, but it goes straight to the voice mail," She answered.

"You know, she's a big girl now. She will be home soon," Andy assured.

"But she should call first. Doesn't she know we are worry here?" Sarah said with a little anger.

"You are," Her husband corrected her. Sarah Wyatt gave a garish look at her husband.

"Alright, alright. Why don't we go to sleep and you can mad at her tomorrow morning?" Andy suggested. She hesitated at first to follow her husband to their room but finally gave up.

"Alright, okay. She definitely will be grounded," Sarah made her final decision.

"Yeah, she will. You are a great mother, you know?" Andy smiled to her.

"She will be home, I'm sure of it. Come one." He stood up and hand his arm for his wife to take it. Sarah took the hand after looked at it for a while and followed her husband up stairs. He was right. Sydney will get punishment for not calling to get late and for making her worried. She thought.

Sarah Wyatt was sat at the table the next morning with her husband having breakfast. While pouring a cup of coffee for her husband, she thought what she should say to her only daughter about last night. She will punish her to learn her mistakes. Mrs. Wyatt thought.

She waited her daughter to enter the kitchen and turn to the entry when she heard a footstep. But the person who walked in was her two sons, Caleb and Chris. They sat at the table in front of her.

"Chris, where is your sister? She doesn't come down yet?" Sarah asked.

"Her room was empty when I was borrowing her notes," Chris answered.

Sarah felt strange. She was not in her room? She thought.

"What do you mean empty? She didn't come home last night?" Didn't called telling where she was, was one thing, and now not coming home? This is not really like Sydney that she knew of. She thought.

"I thought she already came down," Chris answered. Andy Wyatt, her husband didn't say anything but she knew that her husband was worried and wonder himself too.

"Maybe she already went to school?" Caleb made an assumption.

"Or, maybe she slept over at one of her friend's house and maybe her battery was dead. That why she can't call home," He continued.

"She can call use her friend's phone," Mrs. Wyatt answered and that made Caleb silent didn't know what to answer.

"Alright, we just wait her to get back after school and we talk to her that time. Chris, you find your sister at the school today and tell her that we want to talk to her after school," Finally Andy Wyatt voice out and gave order to Chris.

"Okay, dad," Chris answered agree.

Sydney tried again to free herself even though she knew it was possible. She was waked up early then hoping that what happened last night was just a bad dream. But it was not a dream that she wished it would be when she woke up felt pain on her arm because of the tied that was tie strong. And she was still felt pain on her cheek where the woman slapped after she convinced her that she was not her daughter. She was a crazy woman. Sydney thought.

Her mom and dad must be worried when she didn't come home last night. She thought. And will be even worried when she will be not at school today. Sydney sure that they will called a police to make a report but she didn't know how long it takes for they to find her.

_Oh my god, mom, dad, help me, please. _Sydney cried in silent.

Just to answer her pray, she heard the basement door was opened. She could feel that her heart beat faster. She thought what was that woman wanted from her. She didn't do anything but waited with scared when the woman approached to her.

"Good morning sweetheart. How was your sleep last night? I brought breakfast for you," Mrs. Sawyer said with a smooth voice and smile with a tray of pancake in her hands. Sydney did not answer anything since her mouth was covered. She looked as Mrs. Sawyer putted down the tray and came close to her and passed her hand gently on her face. Sydney closed her eyes in scared.

"If I open up the handkerchief, would you be quite and don't scream like last night?" She asked. Sydney nodded her head agreed because she knew what this woman capable of doing when she did not do whatever she wanted. Mrs. Sawyer smiled again and opened the cover of her mouth and Sydney was silent to follow her order.

"Good girl," Mrs. Sawyer said smiled widely to her before she turned to the tray that she putted on the floor.

"Please, let me go. I got to go home," Sydney begged. Mrs. Sawyer turned look at her with confusion.

"This is your home. Where else do you want to go?" she said.

"Please, you got to let me go. My mom must be worried about me," Sydney kept trying. It seems made Mrs. Sawyer looked angry.

"I AM YOUR MOTHER!" she snapped.

"Mrs. Sawyer, please. I'm not your daughter. Please let me go," Sydney never stopped trying.

"NO! No, you better watch your mouth young lady. That was not nice talking to your mother like that. You are my daughter. How could you say that I'm not?" Mrs. Sawyer said with anger. Sydney tried to replied but cut off by Mrs. Sawyer.

"You know what? You're grounded." She grabbed the handkerchief.

"No, no, please. Don't do this. Please," Sydney kept begging try to stop Mrs. Sawyer to keep her there but Mrs. Sawyer kept mumbling.

"You will stay here and think the better way to talk to your mother. Teenage now days don't know how to respect the elders. Where did you learn that manners," she covered Sydney's mouth ignored the begging. Sydney tried to speak even her mouth was covered fully.

"Until you sorry, you will never leave this room," Mrs. Sawyer said her final words and left Sydney alone in the basement.

_NO! Please._ Sydney tried to speak but the words were not come out. She could just scream with not perfect words. She kept screaming until the door was shut close.

_No! Help._ Sydney screamed and cried thinking when her family will save her.

Sarah Wyatt was worked in her garden when she heard her son was called for her. She turned facing the door entry to the house waited her son to show up. A few second later she could see Chris ran to the door and stopped when he saw her in the garden. He immediately ran to her.

"Mom, Sydney is missing," Chris told right after he stopped in front of her.

"What? What do you mean he's missing?" Sarah asked worried. This is not a good time to joking, she thought. Chris took time to breath.

"Chris, please don't joke around about that. It's not funny," Sarah mad.

"I'm not joking mom," Chris confirmed.

"She was not at school and she was not at Molly or Rachael's house last night," He continued. Sarah started feel bad.

"What about Ian? Have you asked him?" Sarah asked. She knew Ian was Sydney's boyfriend.

"He didn't know as well. He said he tried to call her last night but it going straight to her voice mall. He thought she was slept so he didn't suspect anything," Chris explained.

"Where is she then?" She asked more to herself than to Chris and Chris didn't answer anything since he didn't know the answered himself. Sarah beginning to felt worry if something happened to her only daughter.

"Call your brother and ask if she ever been in their place or if she ever call them. I'm gonna call your father," Sarah gave an order before she and her son went into the house.

Less than two hours her whole family was already sat in the living room tried to find out where Sydney would be. Her sons confirmed her that Sydney never called them since last night. Sarah knew Sydney would never made her felt worried, she will call no matter how busy she was just to inform that she's gonna be late. But Sarah or her family never received the called would made her more worried. She could not think if anything happened to her only daughter.

"Maybe we should go to the police station and make a report," Ava, her daughter-in-law suggested. She came as soon as she got a called from her husband along with her son, Jesse.

"We've got to make sure that Sydney is really missing before we can go to the police station," Brennan, her first daughter replied to his wife's suggestion.

"Sydney doesn't come home since yesterday Brennan, and her phone was dead. Something must have happened to her," Sarah Wyatt didn't want to wait any longer to find her daughter.

"Let's go now make a report," Andy, her husband finally spook up.

"Ava, stay at home in case Sydney come home," He continued gave order and stood up. Ava just nodded agreed. The others stood up ready to followed Mr. Wyatt.

Detective Morris was reading his final report about the final case that he had just investigate, one of a thousand cases that haven't been solved. New cases reported everyday at the police department. World now days never stop with the crime, Morris thought. Even there were a lot of cases that still need to investigate, but Morris never gave up on every case that he need to solved. He was very compliment to his work and it was his job to make sure every victim got their justice and every criminal got their punishment from the government. Detective Morris lay against his seat and hid his forehead with his hand before his door was knocked.

"Hey," his partner, Detective Wesley walked in stood right in front of the door.

"We've got another case. There's a missing person reported and boss wanted us to handle it," Detective Wesley continued without waiting for him to ask.

"Another case? We are just done the last case. Can't we get one day of or something?" Morris asked without thinking.

"Technically, we solved the case a few days ago and no, work as detective like us will never get day off, man, you know that," Wesley corrected him.

"Yeah, true," Morris can't argue to that when his friend was telling the truth.

"This case was reported from a quite wealth family and 'upstairs' think that this might involved kidnapping. So they want us to take this case," Detective Wesley explained to Morris.

"Or she might ran away from home like other teenagers," he continued after a few moment silent.

"Maybe but we still need to get to their house and begin investigation," Morris replied. Morris got up from his seat and grabbed his jacket from his seat and followed his friend out from his office.

One more case within a million cases to solve. He thought.

Detective Morris drove his car enters into the huge gate to the huge house. There was a small pool with waterfall through fish statue in front of the house. Morris parked his car right in front of the doorstep.

"I don't get about teenager ran out when they got everything behind that door. What more do they need other than this wealth?" Morris heard his friend questioned when they got out from the car.

"Hey, we don't know about that yet," Morris replied. He didn't want to judge something before knew behind the wall. Everyone have their own life and he didn't want to know about them.

"I bet you 100 dollar that inside as not beautiful as it is outside," Wesley seems didn't care what Morris tried to say. Morris just smiled and shook his head to his friend.

"Let's just get our jobs done," Morris said before he pushed the button on the door.

The door was opened by a 50's year old woman wore long skirt with a blouse. Morris thought that this woman must be a maid in this big house.

"Detective Morris, FBI. This is Detective Wesley." Morris introduced himself and his friend to the woman and showed their badge.

"Can we talk to the owner of this house?" He continued asked.

"Yes, they are waiting for you. Come on in," The maid opened the door widely to let they walked in. Detective Morris and Wesley stepped inside.

"They are in the living room. Follow me," she said and walked to lead them to the living room as she was said.

"We are so worried that something might have happened to Sydney. Please do your best to find her," She said without being asked while they walked.

"Has she ever leave the house for a long time without said anything before?" Morris asked try to dig out information.

"No, never. She always called or told her family whenever she wanted to go out. She is a very nice girl and she never leave the house more than three days unless if she went to her brother's house," She explained.

Morris turned to Wesley and gave a sign. Ran out from the house was out of list. They followed her until a big room where a set of couch placed in the middle and fire place at the side of the wall. Sat on the couches were elders couple, could be the parent, 4 men and a lady holding 2 year old baby. They stood up when they saw Detective Morris and Detective Wesley walked in.

"These are Detective Morris and Detective Wesley. They come here for Sydney," the maid who brought them in introduced them to the family.

"Welcome detective, have a seat," The elder man, Morris assumed as Mr. Wyatt welcomes them. Morris and Wesley took a seat which already prepared for them. Morris watched every moved that can helped him get a clue. The maid took the baby from the younger woman away.

"This is my wife, Sarah. These are my sons and that is my daughter-in-law," Mr. Wyatt introduced his family to them. After greet them Morris didn't wait any longer and keep straight to the point.

"Can you tell me when you realized that your daughter is missing?"

"After school today," Mrs. Wyatt began her story.

"My son, Chris." She pointed to the teenage boy who sat in front of him.

"He came home and told me that Sydney didn't come to school today. Actually she didn't come home since last night, but we thought that she slept over at her friends," She explained.

"She didn't call you since then?" Wesley asked.

"No, she usually called if she's stay at her friends," She answered.

"But she didn't last night?" Morris assumed?

"No, and when we called, her phone seems dead," She continued.

"And when did you found out that your sister is not coming to school today?" Morris turned to the teenage boy and started asking question.

"We shared almost all the class together," He began.

"They are twin," Mrs. Wyatt explained before Morris could assumed anything how he can he shared class together with her sister.

"And she didn't come to any class and when I asked her closed friends if they know where she might be, they said they didn't know," He continued.

"Can you tell me her friends later so we can ask them a few questions?" Morris asked.

"Yeah, sure," he agreed.

The maid who was out came in back to the living room with tray of tea and placed it on the table right in front of them. The room filled quiet but the noised came from the cup clicking with the lining. She left the room after she done. Morris turned back to the family.

"I'm sorry to asked this question but we have to ask," Morris apologized before he continued ask the next question. They all seem understand when they nodded their head. Morris realized Mrs. Wyatt took a deep breath before she let it out.

"Did she ever run from home before?" He continued asked.

"No, never, she never left home more than three days unless she went to her brothers' houses or if she went a trip, but then she will be going with Chris. They always go anywhere together," Mrs. Wyatt answered and referred to the teenage boy. Morris satisfied the answered when it equivalent with maid. Morris turned to his friend who was looked disappointed when his theory was wrong.

"May I ask about your maid? How long has she worked here?" Morris continued asked. Everything is a clue.

"Theresa has work here more than 20 years now. She helped me around the house and my friend to talked to. I mean I leave alone when my husband went to work and my sons are, well, boys. Sometimes I need a woman to talk to, you know," Mrs. Wyatt explained with smiled. Morris understood and replied her smiled.

"Did she have a criminal background before?" Wesley made a turned to ask.

"No," Mrs. Wyatt snapped.

"We knew her since she worked here. She never gave a problem to us. She is a great helped in this house, a very great friend to me. She's like a god mother to my children. She will never kidnapped my daughter if that's you're trying to say," Mrs. Wyatt seems mad with that question.

"I'm sorry but we just asked any possible threat that we can get," Morris apologized.

"Mr. Wyatt, do you have any enemy, your business enemy maybe?" Wesley turned to ask Mr. Wyatt.

"Not that I know of, our principle of business is to do business honestly and fairness and I always keep a good relationship with all my clients. I don't know if I have any enemy," Mr. Wyatt answered.

"Do you think that my sister is kidnapped?" One of the sons who sat beside Chris asked questions to Morris. Morris had checked the background of the family before he visited them. He thought that this guy must be Shawn, the second sons in the family.

"We don't know about that yet, but we have to think every possibility that might be able to happen," Morris explained.

"My dad and I work together and we know every client of our company. Like what my father told earlier, we keep a close contact and good relationship with them and we didn't have any problem working with them or the other way around so far," The other guy who Morris assumed as Brennan Wyatt who worked with Mr. Wyatt.

"And your sister never called any one of you like she used to?" Morris tried to get confirmation from them.

"We always keep in touch ever since I moved out to Tustin," Shawn as Morris thought answered.

"You work in Tustin?" Morris asked.

"I work at Western Medical Hospital, yes," He answered.

"Anyway, I tried to call her yesterday evening before my shift but she didn't pick up her phone. I thought she was busy, so I didn't suspect anything until my mom called me this morning telling me that she's missing. I came straight home right after that," He continued. Morris nodded understand and turned to the other guy who stood behind his parent. Realized that he waited his answered, the guy immediately speak.

"I live here with my parents. I met her everyday and she didn't say anything about living home or that she had any problem. She was like she used to be, happy."

"You still live with your parents?" Wesley asked out of subject.

"I study in University of Connecticut and it's close to home. So, I didn't considered moving out yet," Understood about the way Wesley asked, he explained. Morris looked at Wesley and found out he nodded smile.

"She never went out from house without telling me first. Oh, what if something happen to her? What if she got into an accident? If she really is being kidnapped, are they hurting her?" Mrs. Wyatt started to cried. Her husband holds her closed calm her down.

"Down worry Mrs. Wyatt, if she got into an accident, I'm sure that someone might have called you by now. But we will still try check every hospital if they have reported an accident involved your daughter since yesterday," Morris said tried to calm the family.

"We also will investigate everything to find out if she really is being kidnapped or not. This evening my team will be here to tracked any phone call if the kidnapper ever call if that's okay with you," Wesley continued finish his word.

"Yes, you can, of coz, whatever you need, detective," Mr. Wyatt replied.

With that done, Morris and Wesley left the house with the elder son walked them to the door.

"I think you just lose your bet," Morris said as soon as the door was shut close behind them.

"It's still too early to tell. They might hide them all so we don't suspect anything," Wesley answered still hold up with his theory. Morris didn't reply anymore to argue with his friend because he knew it won't lead them anywhere. He stepped into his car and started the engine.

Sydney didn't know how long time had passed by. All she knew was that it was getting outside since she could see orange sunset from a small window in the basement. She couldn't see outside at all but she could see the light from the sun and moon light in from the small window. Mrs. Sawyer didn't come down to the basement since the last time she left in the morning. Sydney didn't do anything but cried for help even though she knew it was worthless. All she could do was cry.

She was thinking how worried her mom and dad would be after find out that she didn't come home since last night, how concerned Chris would be when she didn't show up at school today. Her family might be tried to find her right now. Sydney scared if she could see her family again.

Sydney tried to hear anything from upstairs but she couldn't hear anything. She thought that Mrs. Sawyer might have gone out or something. She looked around to find something that can help her free. There's nothing helpful around near her before she found wood laid down on her left not far away from her. There was a nail stuck in the wood. Sydney thought that can help her unleashed the rope around her, but she couldn't get the wood. She was tied. She looked around her again to find something that can help her get the wood but there were nothing else. There was nothing else she could do unless…

Sydney banged her chair left to right. She tried to move the chair and banged it until it fell to her left. The fall hurt her shoulder but Sydney didn't care about that. All she knew was that she needed to get out from there and go home to her family. She looked how far she fell from the wood. She still couldn't get the wood with her hand or leg, but she probably can get to the wood with a little push. Slowly she pushed her both leg on the floor so she could move until her could felt her hand touched the nail on the wood. Satisfied enough, Sydney used the nail to lose the rope that tied her to the chair. It took a lot longer than she can imagine but Sydney never gave up. She wanted to be home with her family, her own family. That old lady was not her mother or her family.

Just thought about that made her felt stronger and keep trying until the break was loose. After she felt that the rope was no longer tied her, she immediately loose the rope away and unleashed the rope around her leg. Her leg felt numbed until she can't move but Sydney cannot wait for her leg feel better. She needed to get out from the house before Mrs. Sawyer came back. Slowly she walked to the stairs and get herself to the door. Sydney tried to hear through the door to hear from the other side of portal. When she sure she was alone, Sydney quietly open the door and found herself was facing the kitchen.

Sydney glanced over the kitchen to see small table standing in the middle of the room with a few plates and cup on top of it. The sink was filled with a few more plates and frying pan unwashed. The kitchen was quite a mess but that was out of Sydney's mind. She looked around and saw door to go out. Slowly and quietly she walked to the door and made sure that no one can hear her; if that old lady was home. Sydney was about to unlock the door when she heard yelled behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sydney turned surprised and saw Mrs. Sawyer looked at her full with anger.

"Are you trying to running away? Bad girl, I asked you to think yourself to feel sorry but you trying to get out. What's wrong with you?" Mrs. Sawyer dropped plastic bag in her hand and ran to Sydney yelled in the same time. She grabbed Sydney's hand and threw her across the room. Sydney dropped after crashed onto the island. Sydney groaned and tried to get herself up.

"How could you do this to me? Why do you want to leave me? What did I do wrong to you that you want to run away?" Mrs. Sawyer screamed out of control.

"I am not your daughter. My name is Sydney. I am not your daughter," Sydney said tried to explain things that wrong. She stood against the island facing Mrs. Sawyer.

"NO! You are my daughter. Don't you ever said like that again. How could you so this to me? I'm the one who raise you up. I'm your mother. How could you do this to me," Mrs. Sawyer kept screaming without caring about anything else. Acting out of control, Mrs. Sawyer tried to slap her but she was faster escaped to the left. She felt something smashed behind her and made her dropped.

Sydney groaned and she felt hard pain inching behind her. Before she even got up, she felt another hit behind her and another right after that. Sydney couldn't fight back because she was hit right after another by crazy from Mrs. Sawyer. All that she could do was scream her to stop and groaning shield herself with her only hands. She didn't remember how many time she been hit before Mrs. Sawyer stopped and she didn't remember anything else after that.

Ian lay down on his bed looking through the ceiling. The fan on the ceiling spin around didn't feel anything to him. His mind was thinking through what happened at school that day.

Chris was calling him and all of their friend to talk about Sydney and he also mention that one Detective wanted to ask a few question. They met at the field with Chris and a man together waiting for them. After explained about what might happen to Sydney, the Detective asked a few question to them. Ian can see that the other tried their best to answer the questions in order to help the Detective find Sydney. Ian also gave information that can give clue to the detective.

Ian thought anywhere that Sydney could be when she was upset or if she had a problem. But as far as he knew Sydney looked fine the last time he saw her. Ian realized he was the last person seen Sydney before she went missing after Chris told when she was missing. He met Sydney after school and had short chat before she told him that she wanted to go to town to get something. He didn't go with her because he got practice and she went alone. Ian started to think that if he went along with her, maybe she is home right now.

Ian got his cell on the table beside his bed and tried to call Sydney's phone again, but it went to the voice mail. He glanced at the watch on the wall that showed the time was 8 pm. Where could she be? Ian thought to himself. He tried hard to think everything that happen last couple of week that seems different than usual.

Suddenly something popped in his mind that he thought might be able to help. Immediately he grabbed his sweater and went out from his room.

"Mom, I'm going out to Chris's house," he cried out before walked out of the house. Without waited his mom's answer, Ian closed the front door behind him and find his way to Sydney's and Chris's house.

Sarah Wyatt stared the air without knowing where she was looking exactly. The coffee in front of her still full and almost cold. In the other room, there was special agent sat with her husband with his equipment. It was for tracked the phone call if the kidnapper ever called, he said. Sarah excused herself from the room and made herself to the kitchen sat alone at the island.

Sarah kept thinking what her daughter could go through right now. She wished she could be with her and brought her home safely. Sarah Wyatt closed her eyes tried not to imagine anything bad that could happen to Sydney.

"Mom," Sarah opened her eyes when she heard someone called for her and stared right at her first son who stood in front of her. She force herself to smile and took a sipped the coffee in her hand.

"Are you okay?" Brennan asked sat beside her.

"Yeah, I am. I just made a coffee. Do you want one?" Sarah answered lied.

"Yeah, sure," Brennan said.

Sarah got a cup and poured some coffee for her son. She knew Brennan was looking at her but she ignored it by looking at the coffee that poured into the cup.

"They gonna find her mom." Sarah heard he said like he knew what she was feeling. She didn't answer yet but sat back beside her son and hand him his coffee.

"I know they will," Sarah answered.

"I just worried if we're too late. What if something happened to her? What if she's hurt?" Sarah continued release everything that she scared of.

"Nothing gonna happen to her mom. She's a strong young lady. She can take anything that happened to her. I'm sure she will find a way to come back home or even try to call us," Brennan comforted her.

Sarah looked at him and released a huge sign before hugged him.

"Promise me that you will bring her home to me safely," Sarah knew it was hard to ask but she need her daughter back.

"I promise." Sarah closed her eyes after heard her son's answered.

"This device can track the kidnapper's location. When they call, we can locate them the exact place where they are hiding, but it will take some time. So I need you to talk to them as long as you can until we get their location."

Andy Wyatt listened carefully all of the instruction that Detective Morris was saying. He wasn't sure if this would gonna work but he wanted his daughter back home; safely.

"What if they never called?" Andy Wyatt asked making assumption.

"They will if they want something from you, like money," Detective Morris answered.

"Yes, I know, but what if she is not been kidnapped. What if…what if she was having an accident and injured somewhere?" It was hard to think about it yet to say it out loud but Andy didn't want to leave any possible that can happen.

"We have our detective to find any report of any accident between yesterday nights until tonight. They will inform to us if they find any clue. We also have our detective to contact all of her friends to investigate if they know something or anything that can help us find her," Detective Morris explained.

Andy Wyatt nodded understand the explanation from Detective Morris. Whatever the detective and his team had to do, he will follow, as long as it can bring Sydney back.

"Don't worry Mr. Wyatt; we will do our best to find your daughter back." Like he can sense the worried in Andy's, Detective Morris said. Andy looked at him for a few minutes before he nodded again.

"Did Sydney ever say to you about anything?" Detective Carol Moore asked Ava Wyatt while they were in her and her husband room in the house. Ava was holding her two year old baby and sat on the chair across the room.

Detective Moore was one of the member of Detective Morris team. She was called to help on the case that afternoon by Detective Morris himself.

"No, she was happy like always. We were having family dinner last week and she was happy. She didn't show any problem that she might have. She will tell us, or at least to her brothers if she had any problem; she's close with her brothers," Ava Wyatt answered.

"She never shared her problem with you?" Carol continued asking question.

"Sometimes, she always came to our house to play with Jesse…" Ava said referred to her baby.

"We lived nearby because my husband works at his father company and it easy for his family to come and visit us. And Sydney liked to come and visit us, and we talked and chat."

"What do you girls talked about if I may asked," Carol asked didn't want to leave any clue.

"Well, you know, girl stuff; like about school, her friends, boys, entertainment, anything," Ava answered.

"Mrs. Wyatt, I have to ask this question and it kind of harsh," Carol explained before she continued asking the next question and she was relieved to get a nodded from Ava's.

"How long have you been married with Brennan Wyatt?" She asked.

"4 years this year."

"What can you tell about your husband family?" Ava was giving weird looked before she answered.

"This family was perfect. They were cared for each other and always look at each other. I am thankful to be one of these families."

"They didn't have any problem? I mean, at work, or with the family?" Carol continued asked.

"I will be lying if I say they don't, right?" Ava asked back in the same time answered the question.

"I mean every family has a problem. Who doesn't? It goes the same way as this family too; problem at work, at home but nothing is bad. They always help each other to solve the problem. It's not serious," Ava continued.

Door bell ringing stopped the conversation they had in the room. Together, Detective Carol Moore and Ava holding her baby left the room headed themselves to the foyer to see who were coming the night.

Chris opened up the door since he was the closes one to the door. He found out all of his friends, Ian, Shemar, Frank, Jake, Sharlimar, Molly and Rachel were stood the other side of the door.

"What are you guys doing here?" Chris asked surprised.

"We can't sleep thinking about Sydney. So we come here to know any news?" Sharlimar answered. Chris forced himself to smile and let them came in the house.

"Thanks guys. So, you guys came together?" Chris asked.

"Sharlimar, Molly and I came together. We met these guys in front of your home," Rachael explained.

"Who's that, Chris?" Chris turned when he heard his mother's voice and saw his mother walked from the kitchen side with his brother, Brennan walked behind her. The other side of the room, his father walked in the foyer with Detective Morris.

"Just my friends," Chris answered.

"They just want to know news about Sydney," he continued.

"We haven't heard about anything yet," Chris's father answered. Chris turned to his friends and looked their disappointed looked.

"Actually I may have something that can help," Ian said. Everyone looked at him with question.

"What is it Ian? Did you know something that we don't? Did Sydney say anything to you?" Mrs. Wyatt asked question worried.

Without Ian could answer, Ava, Chris's sister-in-law who was walked down from the stairs held Jesse, her baby and Detective Carol; as she was introduced later that evening asked another question.

"What? Did you know something about Sydney? Is she alright?" She asked.

"Why don't we go to the living room and he can tell us," Detective Morris suggested. Mr. Wyatt the first one who walked into the living room followed by the others. In the living room Mr. Wyatt sat on the couch and his wife sat beside him. Detective Morris sat the other couch beside Mr. and Mrs. Wyatt sat. Chris let his friends sat in of his parents while he stood behind his brother and his wife sat.

"What is it that you want to tell us?" Detective Morris asked when everyone settle in their place. Ian looked everyone in the living room before he begun.

"Sydney told me before that she felt someone was followed her," Ian storied.

"Who?" Mrs. Wyatt asked.

"She said a woman. Talking about that, I think I know which woman she was talking about," Ian answered.

"A few weeks ago Sydney and I went to town and we bumped into a lady. She was looked at Sydney in the weird way but we thought it was nothing. A few days ago Sydney told me that she thought the same woman followed her," he continued.

"What make she thought that?" Detective Carol asked.

"She said she kept seeing the lady everywhere she went. At first I thought she was paranoid or maybe it was just a coincidence but I don't know about that now," Ian answered.

"She told me about that too," Chris cut Ian sentence.

"Do you know the woman's looked alike?" Detective Morris asked to Ian.

"Yeah, I think I still remember," Ian answered.

"How about you?" Detective Morris turned to Chris.

"I don't know how she's looked like. Sydney just told me about it," Chris answered.

"Alright, if we asked you to describe the woman's face, do you think you can remember her?" Detective Morris asked again to Ian.

"I can try," Ian answered.

"Detective Carol will bring someone to draw a picture of the woman as you describe tomorrow, is that okay with you?" Detective Morris informed and asked in the same time.

"Yes, anything that can help Sydney," Ian answered.

"Do you think this woman kidnapped Sydney?" Mrs. Wyatt asked.

"We don't know for sure, but if what Ian was told is true, it could be," Detective Morris said gave the possibility.

"Oh my God, please save my daughter," Mrs. Wyatt covered her face with hands. Mr. Wyatt held his wife closed to him. Chris hated to look his mother sad like that.

"Don't worry, we will try our best to find you daughter, Mrs. Wyatt," Detective Morris comforted, more to everyone in the room.

Chris hoped his twin sister would be found before it was too late and quietly he wished his sister would be fine.

Sydney felt ached all over her body, her head felt heavy. Sydney could felt she was lay down but she didn't know where. She tried to moved, but her ached body stopped her from doing so. Slowly she tried to open her eyes and groaned a little. She found herself lay down on the bed in the different room. She was not in the basement anymore but in different room. She tried to move to get up but her hands were tied up behind her and so were her legs. Her mouth was covered with handkerchief.

Sydney looked around the room and realized that she was in other room which looked like a girl's bedroom. The room was dirty and smelly. The wall was covered with messed paint and the wallpapers were tore out everywhere. She was lain down on the old bed without cover. There was no furniture in the room except a small table beside the bed and table much bigger stood beside the closed door across the room. The window on the other wall was closed tied looked like was lock.

There were only a few light came into the room from the cracked on the wall that tells Sydney it was already the other day came by. It meant it was already two days Sydney was away from home and stuck in the woman's home. Her mother's crying face was appeared in her mind when she closed her eyes that made her wanted to cry. She didn't know how much Sydney missed her mom right now and how much she wanted to go home. Quietly she prayed someone would safe her and brought her back home to her family. Restless, Sydney lain back on the bed with pain all over her body tired try to free herself again.

Suddenly she heard someone walked the other side of the door and immediately she raised her head looked at the door and waited it to open. The door was slowly open and Mrs. Sawyer slowly walked into the room with tray in her hands. Sydney breathed fast and pushed herself against the wall tried to get away from the lady. She remembered what she did to her last night and she scared if Mrs. Sawyer will be losing her mind again. Even she knew she got nowhere else to run, Sydney still pushed herself away from her ever time she came closer until she sat on the bed facing her.

Mrs. Sawyer put the tray on the small table beside the bed and wet the handkerchief in her hand into a bowl of water in the tray. She reached the handkerchief to Sydney but Sydney ran away from her hand. Mrs. Sawyer looked confused for a few second before she revealed a sign.

"Are you mad at me for hitting you?" She spoke. Sydney couldn't answer when her mouth was covered just lain against the wall.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you but you made me mad. I was just couldn't control myself when you tried to run away from me, again," Mrs. Sawyer continued. She slowly put the wetted handkerchief on Sydney's forehead cleaned the blood. Sydney let her because she got nowhere to run anymore.

"It's been a long time that you left me and I miss you so much. I just don't want us to get apart again, sweetheart. I don't want you leave me just like your father did. I was alone." Sydney listened to everything that Mrs. Sawyer told her; it's not like she can covered her ear though.

"Promise me you will not try to run away again, honey, and I promise I will never hurt you again."

That time Sydney realized this woman will do anything that she wanted and nothing will stop her. Sydney figured out the only way to get away from her was to followed what she wanted. Sydney nodded her head agreed with Mrs. Sawyer said even she didn't want to. Surprisingly Mrs. Sawyer smiled to her answered.

"I knew you understand me, sweetheart. You always understand me like you used to before. I promise no one will separate us anymore. We will be stayed together forever." Mrs. Sawyer smiled widely. Sydney knew it was the right thing to do. She didn't want to get hurt anymore either was the other reason why she played along with the drama. She just wished her family will rescued her before Mrs. Sawyer went nuts again.

Detective Morris was looking at the statement that he and his team got from all the people onto the case when Detective Carol knock on his door and walked in. Morris leaved the report on the table and faced Detective Carol waited for her to inform him new progress.

"I already got the graphic of the woman from Ian Halder," Detective Carol informed and handed a piece of paper to Morris. Morris accepted the paper and analyzed the photo on the paper. The woman looked like around 40-50 year old.

"Passed this photo to local police department and found out where she might be. Maybe someone had seen her somewhere. In the mean time find any information you can get about this woman, her history," Detective Morris gave an order.

"Alright." After receiving the command, Detective Carol leaved the room and Detective Wesley walked into the room.

"I asked all her friends at school and they said they never seen the woman that Sydney was talked about," He said without waiting Morris to asked.

"But they said Sydney was acting weird a week before she disappeared. They said she looked nervous and always turn back her shoulder like someone was followed her," He continued.

"This woman watched her for week before she made her move. She waited until the girl was alone and she kidnapped her," Morris agreed.

"Do you think she wants money from the family?" Wesley asked for opinion.

"I don't know, but Carol already gets the graphic photo of her and we will put passed this photo and see if anyone recognized her," Morris explained and passed the photo of the woman to Detective Wesley.

"That would work," Wesley agreed and studied the photo before made a curious looked.

"Hey, don't you feel like this woman looked familiar to you?" Wesley asked and passed back the photo. Morris accepted it and made another looked at the photo before he felt the same way.

"Yeah, you right, but I don't remember where I have seen this. You?" Morris asked back. Wesley quiet for a while thinking of something.

"No."

"Let's check the past record if we had handled any cases involved this woman?" Morris gave an opinion.

"I don't know how long it going to take, but we can try," Wesley answered.

"We should start now then," Morris replied grinned to his partner.

"You gonna get me some pie buddy. Today will be long day," Wesley joked.

"Anything you want my friend. It's my treat." Morris didn't mind treating his friend when they worked together for long time.

"That's what I'm talking about," Wesley teased before left the room with Morris smiled to himself.

Chris sat alone at the table besides the main school's building after school and looked around to the other students leaving the school within their group. Some of them left alone with their bike, motorbike and car, most of them go home by school bus which already waited for them outside of the school. Chris was supposed to have basketball practice but he couldn't focus and Coach Scott dismissed him from the day's practice.

Maybe he knew what was happened with Sydney, maybe he understood how Chris was feeling when his twin sister went missing. Chris loved to play basketball but at this time of moment he didn't feel wanted to play. All he could thing in that time was his sister. Even he had friends around him but he still felt lonely. He felt empty when he and Sydney used to hang out together either at home of at school. They used to do things together since they shared the same interest.

Chris played with his car keys looked clueless. He knew that his mother needed the whole family with her but Chris couldn't be home for now. He couldn't look the sadness and worried that filled his mother's face and he couldn't keep his worried. He needed to be alone for awhile. He needed to think.

"Hey." Chris raised his head to see his girlfriend, Rachael stood in front of him.

"Hey." He forced to smile and greed her back. Rachel sat in front of Chris and put her bag on the table between them.

"What are you doing here by yourself? Don't you have practice today?" Rachel asked.

"I skipped the practice today," Chris answered short.

"But why?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, I can't concentrate, Coach Scoot gave permission for me to skipped today's practice," Chris replied.

"Then why you didn't just go home?" Rachel asked again and got a shook head and a tiny smile from Chris.

"How can I go home when all I see is a worried face from my family?" Chris asked back.

"I can't go home and see my family's worried face, especially my mom. She cried almost all of the time and sat by herself looked at nowhere," Chris continued answering his own question. He felt Rachel's palm holding his. He looked at his girlfriend's concerned looked. He knew Rachel was worried too since Sydney was her best friend, but that didn't mean that he can't share his feeling with her.

"The house felt so empty, no laugh, no shout, nothing. Everyone kept quiet didn't say anything even when everyone is sitting in the same room." Chris let out his feeling.

"The cops will fine her," Rachel replied. Chris knew she didn't sure about that too but she was saying it to calm him down.

"I hope they will." Chris said almost to himself.

"They will find her and bring her back to us, and Sydney will walked at us with her smile to us, her happily smile that she always has on her," Rachel gave a hope to Chris. Chris smiled and looked at an empty field where he imagined Sydney walked across it towards them with her wide smile before she faded among students who walked right through her. Chris felt his smiled turn off along with faded image of Sydney before him. He turned to look at his girlfriend face.

"She will come back and she will be fine," Rachel said as a conformed.

"Yes she will." Chris turned beside him and found out that all of his friends were standing beside the table and one by one sat around the table with him.

"Thanks guys, for caring." Chris gladded his friends were concerned about what happened.

"Sydney is our friend too. We are worry about her too. We just hope that the cops will find her soon," Frank said.

"Yeah, I hope so too," Chris said slowly.

Sydney was studied around the room to find any broken way to get out when she heard the door was unlock and Mrs. Sawyer walked in with tray of food in her hand. Pretended she was okay with it, Sydney smiled welcoming Mrs. Sawyer. Mrs. Sawyer put the tray on the table beside the bed and sat right next to Sydney. Sydney moved a little back.

"How are you feeling now sweetie? Is your body still hurt?" Mrs. Sawyer asked and rubbed gently at her hair. Even though she felt scared what Mrs. Sawyer might do, Sydney let her touch her.

"No mom. I, I'm fine," Sydney answered with quiver in her voice. She had to pretend being Mrs. Sawyer's daughter just like what she said to protected herself and to flee herself soon if that plan would work as she thought.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you badly, but you were resisted me. Promise me that you will never do something like that again and I will not hurt you again, okay?" Sydney felt it like a warning more than advised.

"I will never leave you again," Sydney lied. Mrs. Sawyer smile widely seems happy with the answered.

"I knew you would never leave me," She said. Sydney gave her false smile.

"I bring you dinner. You must be hungry since you didn't eat from morning." Mrs. Sawyer grabbed the bowl of in the tray porridge.

"Urm, Mom, maybe you can untie me? I can't eat with my hand tie up." Sydney tried to win Mrs. Sawyer by called her mom when that's what she liked. Beside, when she can get Mrs. Sawyer trust, maybe it will be easier for her to run.

"NO!" Mrs. Sawyer snapped which shock Sydney for a second.

"I will untie you but I need to be sure that you will not try to run away again. So until then I will bring anything you want, okay?" Sydney knew it was useless if she tried to disagree. The better way to do was to follow whatever this woman want. Sydney didn't argue anymore and eat the porridge that Mrs. Sawyer nourished her.

_I will try again later, _she thought.

"I found what we've been looking for." Detective Morris looked his friend, Detective Wesley walked fast into his room. In his hand was a file; like an old file.

"I knew I recognized her from somewhere the first time I saw her picture," Wesley continued putted the file in front of Morris and sat in front of him.

"Where?" Morris asked before glanced over the file.

"Remember case 5 years ago?" Wesley asked tried to refreshed Morris' memory. He continued when Morris didn't give him any answered.

"A case where one family was killed except the father, because he was worked late that night?" That sentence reminded Morris of something.

"You mean the one where the daughter was raped and killed right before her mother?" Morris asked conformed.

"Yes, the mother was not died but she was in comma for a week and the criminal were held in prison for 10 years," Wesley explained the whole cases to his friend.

"So, you are saying that the woman that we investigate right is the mother in the case 5 years ago?" Morris asked while looked at the file.

"I'm sure of it. Her name is Marianne Sawyer. After the incident she was having trauma until it distracted her health and she was held in mental hospital. She was released from the hospital two years ago according to the hospital's report," Wesley explained and handed another file filled with hospital's report what he was just saying.

"Look at the picture of Marianne Sawyer and the graphic of woman the boy gave to us. It is the same woman," Wesley continued and handed the graphic of the woman which already on the table. Morris compared the picture and the graphic and see Wesley's point.

"What about the husband?" Morris asked his friend.

"Michael Sawyer moved out after what happened to his wife and daughter." Morris got the answered from Carol who just walked into his office and stood next to Wesley.

"He and his wife split after Marianne Sawyer released from the institution and according to the record, it was Marianne called the decision," Carol finished her reported.

"Do you know where he lived right now?" Morris asked for more information.

"Yes, this is the recent address that I get." Carol handed a piece of paper which wrote an address. Morris received it and read the address.

"It's just in the next town," Morris recognized the address and looked at his team and ended at Wesley.

"I think we should pay Mr. Sawyer a visit," He suggested and stood up from his chair and Wesley followed right after that.

"Carol, go back to the Wyatt's and wait if you can get any information or called. Don't reveal anything to them yet until we know for sure that Marianne Sawyer has the girl," Morris gave an order to his team partner and got a nodded agreed from her. Soon after that, Morris walked out from his office with Carol and Wesley followed behind him.

The houses along The Winchester Street were arranged in straight line like other's street in the town. Some children were playing beside their houses and sat beside the street with their friends. Morris watched them as he drove his car along the street. He and Wesley who sat beside him looked for one particular house that state in the address that Carol gave to him.

It took Morris and Wesley 10 minutes to find the house that they have been looking for. The house was in the middle of the street between two houses which looked similar with other house on the street. Only the house that they were going looked dark and messy. There were no flowers or trees in front of the house or beside it. The grass looked like haven't been cut for a week. Morris walked through the aisle to the door of the house followed by Wesley behind him.

"Looks like Mr. Sawyer begun a new life without his wife." Morris heard his friend thought but he didn't really want to reply. Detective Morris knock on the door and he waited for the answered. After a few minutes Morris could hear someone walked to the door from the inside and heard the door was unlock.

The guy who opened the door looked around 40-50 year old guy. With black almost messy hair, he looked curious at Morris and Wesley.

"Michael Sawyer?" Morris asked for conformation before him willing to introduce himself.

"Yes," Michael Sawyer answered but Morris can hear the question in the answered.

"I am Detective Morris and this is Detective Wesley," Morris introduced himself and Wesley and show Michael Sawyer his I.D. He could see from the corner of his eyes that Wesley was doing the same thing.

"Yes?" Still had a question in his voice, Michael looked clueless at Morris and Wesley.

"We want to talk to you about your wife, Marianne Sawyer," Morris explained the reason they came to see him. Morris could see changes on Michael Sawyer's face before he let them in. Morris and Wesley walked into the house and sat in the living room where Michael Sawyer showed to them. After they settle in their sit, Michael spoke.

"Is there something happened to her?"

"Actually there is. Have you seen your wife recently?" Morris asked without answered Michael question.

"My ex-wife," Michael corrected.

"No, I haven't seen her for quite sometimes now," He continued.

"Why do you want to know about her?" Michael asked.

"Actually we are investigating a case that might be involving your ex-wife," Wesley answered the question. Morris took out a photo of the girl who been missing and showed it to Michael Sawyer.

"This girl was reported missing and her friends and her family told us that she saw your wife followed her before that," Morris explained the situation to Michael as he took the photo from Morris and studied it.

"Why would she want to follow her?" Michael Sawyer asked without knowing the point yet.

"That's why we here, Mr. Sawyer. We want to know if you know anything about your ex-wife and if you know where we could find her?" Wesley explained everything that Michael needed to know. It was better for him to know and help them find the missing girl.

"I'm sorry, but I, don't know where she lived right now. I never called her for awhile now," Michael Sawyer answered. He put down the photo on the table and pushed it towards Morris and Wesley. Morris took the photo and saved it inside his pocket.

"But I heard she lived in Oakville," Michael Sawyer continued.

Morris and Wesley exchange looked. The information was good enough for Morris and he thought it was better than not getting anything.

"But you don't really know which area she lived?" Morris asked for more if he knew more.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry," Michael apologized.

"It's okay Mr. Sawyer, this is good enough for us. Thank you for your time," Morris thanked and stood up followed by Wesley.

"Sir!" Morris stopped when Michael Sawyer called.

"I know my wife had psychology problem history, but I don't think she could do something like this," Michael Sawyer said.

Morris knew this guy still loved his wife and he didn't believe the news that he just got but there's nothing Morris can do to deny it.

"Sometimes people willing to do anything even it was out of the line," Wesley replied for him.

"If you know something, you can call us." Morris handed his card with his phone number on it. Michael Sawyer received it and took a quick looked at it before turned back to the Detective. He walked them to the door and closed the door behind them.

"Oakville was near enough," Wesley said when they walked to their car.

"Ask the station there if they knew the woman we're looking for and locate where she lived there. We're going to Oakville. I hope we are not too late," Morris said and get into his car.

It's been three days since Sydney went missing. The house felt so quiet and gloomy. Sarah Wyatt stepped into her daughter bedroom and looked around the room wishing she could find her baby girl in the room somewhere. She wished Sydney was just hiding in the room and shocked her from behind. But as Sarah Wyatt walked in the room was quiet and no one jump out from anywhere. Sarah Wyatt signed and walked toward Sydney's bed. She looked at Sydney's favorite teddy bear which was gifted by Chris for her sweet 16. Sarah took the teddy bear and smell it as she hope to smell her daughter. Before she could stop, she felt tears dropped from her eyes. Sarah Wyatt sat on the bed and cried silently hugged the teddy bear.

"Oh god, please bring her back home to me," Sarah Wyatt prayed.

"Please bring her home safely." Sarah could hold her tears anymore. She let them fall and hugged herself harder.

"Sarah," Sarah raised her head and saw her husband stood at the door looked at her. Her husband walked towards her and sat right next to her.

"The cops will find her, and they will her home back to us." She heard her husband tries to calm her down.

"I'm scared, I'm scared if she will not coming home again." Sarah started cried loudly without looked at her husband. She felt her husband's hand hold her and pulled her closed to him. She lay against her husband and cried.

"I want her home, Andy. I want her home to me again," Sarah felt her husband's hand hold her tied.

"She will, honey, she will," Sarah heard her husband said softly.

"Mom, Dad!" Sarah heard someone called for them. She raised her head and saw Chris stood at the doorway looked at them. Immediately she wiped her tears. She didn't want her son see her cried.

"What is it, Chris?" Andy Wyatt asked Chris. After a few minutes silent, Chris answered.

"Detective Carol wants to talk to you." Andy Wyatt stood up from the bed and walked towards his son before he turned back to Sarah.

"Go ahead, I'll be right down in a few second," Sarah said asking her husband and her son to left. After they left her alone, Sarah looked back at the teddy bear that she was holding.

"I hope you're okay, sweetheart. Please come home." Sarah put the teddy bear back on the bed and left the room joined her family in the living room.

In the living room, Sarah saw her whole family was sat together waited for her to join them. Also waited in the living room was Detective Carol who was working with her team to find her daughter. Sarah didn't wait any longer sat right next to her husband.

"Did you find Sydney yet? Is she okay?" Sarah asked. Her question gave uneasy feeling to Detective Carol as Sarah could se, but she wanted to know if her daughter found.

"No ma'am, we're still working on that, but I need to ask you something," Detective Carol said. She took out something from a file and putted it on the table in front of them. It was a paper which contained photographic of one woman. Sarah never saw that woman before.

"Have any of you seen this woman before?" Detective Carol asked for the whole family. Andy Wyatt took the photo and studied it before he handed to Brennan who sat next to him and let the others looked at it too.

"No, I never seen this woman before," Andy Wyatt answered and Sarah nodded agree. Sarah saw her sons and daughter-in-law did the same. They never seen the woman in the photo and Detective Carol seems believe in them.

"Is this woman has my daughter?" Sarah asked without waiting to Detective Carol said anything to them.

"We don't know yet for sure," Detective Carol answered honestly.

"But if this woman that your daughter's friend told us, we need to find her and check it for sure," She continued.

"Well, can you just go to her house and ask?" Sarah Wyatt asked.

"We don't know where she lived right now. All we know is that she lived in Oakville, but we don't know her exact address," Detective Carol replied.

"Well, then let's go to the Oakville and find her there." Sarah didn't want to wait for anymore longer to see her daughter. She got up from the couch before her husband stood and stopped her.

"Mrs. Wyatt, I know that you want to see your daughter, but you need to let the cops do their jobs. We will try everything we can to find your daughter. All we've got to do now is just wait if my team can find anything about this woman," Detective Carol said tried to calm her down. She used her right word so Sarah stayed calm.

Sarah sat back down beside her husband and covered her face with her hand forgot everyone in the room with her. All she can think about right now was her daughter.

Morris was sat alone at the corner of the police department in Oakville held a glass of water. After they find out the last location of Marianne Sawyer the day before, Morris and his team immediately called the police department there to ask for their help to find the lady. With the police department's help, Morris went around the area and passed and asked the inhabited if anyone saw the woman they were looking for. After a day searching, they haven't got any clue yet. Morris took a quick rest before he decided to continue searching. He was just threw his plastic glass when he heard his friend's Wesley called him from the office. He joined his friend in the sheriff's office and he saw Michael Sawyer was right in the room as well.

"We think we know where Marianne lived," Wesley said before Morris could ask. Morris turned to Michael Sawyer as he thought the reason he was there was because he knew where his wife was staying.

"I called a few of her friends who are still contact with her and I got her number and her address," Michael said.

"She lived in 25, Hillside Eve," Wesley finished.

"Let's go," Morris gave an order and got him ready to leave the room.

"Sir, there's more," Morris stopped when he realized there's something bothers Michael Sawyer.

"I tried to call her and I think she had the girl. She was talking weird on me like she was hiding something," Michael said when he got their attention.

"I believe she stops taking her medicine and her emotion is unstable right now. She refused to talk and become angry when I said I'm gonna come over. In her situation right now, she's willing to do anything," Michael finished his thought.

Morris knew what Michael was trying to say. That's mean he had to made a quick move before what he was afraid of will become reality.

"Alright, we need a full work on this one, put everyone in the move. If what Michael said was true, we don't have much time," Morris gave an order and left the room with Sheriff and Wesley followed him behind.

Sydney heard someone screamed from downstairs as she was alone in the room. She heard phone rang an hour ago and she knew Mrs. Sawyer was in the house when she heard her talked in loud voice. Sydney thought something was happened when she heard Mrs. Sawyer screamed and talked to herself; more like mad.

Sydney was afraid that whatever happened that triggered the angrier in Mrs. Sawyer will make her do something stupid and crazy. Sydney looked around the room and fined something that can help her free and run. But it was too late when the door was swung open and Mrs. Sawyer walked in with a knife in her hand. She was looked angry. Sydney was scared about what she had in mind and what Mrs. Sawyer about to do. She pushed herself away from Mrs. Sawyer as she walked towards her but Sydney couldn't ran anyway as she was tied up on the bed. She wanted to scream for help but it was useless since her mouth was covered.

"No one will take you away from me. Not again," Mrs. Sawyer mumbling to herself. Sydney didn't know what she's mean but she knew Mrs. Sawyer will do something crazy and she can't ran anywhere from her.

"No one can separate us anymore. I will not let them take you, again," Mrs. Sawyer kept mumbling as she used her knife to cut loose the rope that tied Sydney's hand. Sydney thought she was talking about her daughter but she didn't want to know what happened as she needed to get out from the place and she knew she had to do it fast.

As soon as she felt her leg was untied, Sydney pushed Mrs. Sawyer as far as she could and she ran to the door. She could hear Mrs. Sawyer ran after her and screamed but she didn't want to wait anymore. Sydney looked around as she was out from the room. She didn't know which way to go but there was no time for her to find a way. She just had to follow her feet this time. She took left and ran to find door to the outside.

"Cassie! Come back here!" Sydney heard Mrs. Sawyer called for her. She was been calling her that name since the first time she kept her in that house.

_I am not Cassie. _Sydney thought to herself but she didn't want to argue anything with the psycho lady right now. Suddenly Sydney heard someone knocking on the door. Sydney knew where the front door now; or at least she hoped that was the knock came from.

She had to get help and tried to follow where the sounded came from. But before she could stepped into the living room; the only room that separate her and the front door; Sydney felt her hand was pulled backward and she crashed at the table behind her. Sydney fell on the chair beside the table. Moaned in pain, Sydney faced an angrier woman in front of her who was still holding knife in her hand. The look on Mrs. Sawyer's face was scary that freaked Sydney's out.

"No one can separate us again. I know what I have to do that no one will take you away from me again," Mrs. Sawyer said with freaky smiled.

"Its okay sweetie, everything's going to be okay. They will not separate us again." Mrs. Sawyer sat in front of Sydney which blocked her from ran away.

"It's only gonna hurt a little, but after that we will be together again, forever, and no one will disturb us again." That was what Sydney scared about. Mrs. Sawyer will to do anything that she wanted; even by killing herself.

"FBI Agent, please open the door!" Sydney heard someone said on the other side of the door.

_Help, that was help coming. _She thought. That was what she was waiting for. Without waited any longer, Sydney screamed as loud as she could.

"HELP! HELP ME!" the scream that she made surprised Mrs. Sawyer for a little bit and Sydney made her move. She pushed Mrs. Sawyer as hard as she could and pushed herself up on the ground to run to the door.

As she reached the living room, Sydney saw the door was pushed hard from the outside and she saw couple of men with FBI bullet pure vest held gun in their hands. Sydney wanted to run to the cops or agents but suddenly she felt white sharp at her back. It was really pain that she never felt something like that before. She felt another sharp pain a few second later before she realized she fell on the floor. Sydney couldn't move her body and she felt so tired. Before everything went black, Sydney heard a gunshot and in blurry, she saw someone fall down right beside her. Sydney couldn't open her eyes anymore to see what happen and slowly her eyes shut close.

_Voice! Whose voice is that? Am I dead?_ Sydney thought to herself as she woke up. Her back body felt really pain as she was stabbed by something sharp. She tried to open her eyes but she felt so tired.

"She's awake!"

_That voice! I know that voice. Mom! _Sydney felt happy to hear her mother's voice. Even it's hard, but Sydney tried again. Slowly she open her eyes and saw the bright light right before her eyes.

_Where am I? _Sydney thought again as she tried to adjust the light. Faded light became slowly clear to her allowed her to see people standing around her. Sydney could see all her brothers and her sister-in-law surrounded her. She looked at them one-by-one until her eyes locked at a woman.

"Mom," Sydney called for a woman weakly.

She could see the smiled and tears at her face. Sydney felt grateful to see that face again, a face that she wished to see since…

Sydney remembered everything now. Mrs. Sawyer, basement, knife… everything that happened made her wanted to jumped up from the bed that she was laid, but her back was felt really pain that made her groaned.

"Hey, hey, don't move. Your wounded is not fully recovered. You need to lie down," She heard her brother, Shawn said to her.

Slowly Sydney lay back down on the bed before she realized where she was. Hospital! She was in the hospital, and her family was all there with her.

"Mom!" Sydney called for her mother again with her weak voice.

"I'm here sweetie, its okay, you are safe now," her mother replied for her called.

"Mrs. Sawyer…, knife…," Sydney tried to tell her family what happened but she could not finished her sentence.

"We know," it was her father's turn to answered her.

"We knew what happened to you, sweetie," Mr. Wyatt continued.

"How do you find me? How did I get here?" Sydney strong herself to asked question even she still felt a little pain when she tried to talk.

"What's the last thing you remember?" her brother, Brennan asked her without answer her question.

Sydney tried to remember what happened.

"I was in the house with that psycho woman. She had knife. I ran to the door, and, I saw FBI," Sydney told her family as she remembered.

"I wanted to run at them but then I felt pain on my back. It was really hurt, like, I was stabbed or something. And then, I don't remember anything else," Sydney finished her story. She looked at everyone in the room and waited for explanation.

"Sweetie, you were stabbed," finally her mother spook up.

"What?" Sydney asked didn't believe what she was hear.

"The cops were trying to safe you. They heard you screaming from inside and they broke the door to safe you. Before they could do anything, Mrs. Sawyer stabbed you from behind. The cops shot her after that and she fall down," Mr. Wyatt told her what really happened.

"Mrs. Sawyer?" Even it was hard to asked, but Sydney wanted to know what happened to her.

"She's dead," Caleb answered.

Sydney felt her tears dropped down and realized she was holding her mother's palm.

"Its okay baby, you're safe now. Everything is okay now, don't cry," Her mother held her hand stronger and putted her other hand over her hair; the one that could calm her down and made her felt safe.

"I was scared. I was scared that if I could never see you again." Sydney cried hardly for that.

"We know, honey. We know." Sydney felt really calmed as her mother's hand was ran through her hair and ended with kissed from her in the forehead. She looked at her mother and back to her family and smiled.

"Thank you for not giving up looking for me," She thanks them. Without them finding her, she could be dead right now.

"Well, don't think we will get rid of you that easy," Caleb answered with a joke. Sydney laugh a little but stopped as it hurt her back.

"Oww," She groaned as she stopped laughing.

"There's some other people are stayed here all night waiting for you," Ava, Sydney's sister-in-law said.

Sydney looked at everyone didn't understand. She wanted to ask who? But her question was stopped by the door which opened up behind her family and she looked at her friends who were walked right through the door.

"Hey, you're awake," Sharlimar said as she and the others stood beside her bed. Her brothers gave a way for them to be beside her.

"They were here since you were found 3 days ago," Her mother explained.

"3 days?" Sydney couldn't believe she was out for three days.

"Your wound was bad. You lost a lot of blood and you out into comma for three days," Caleb who was the doctor replied.

"We are so glad that you're okay," Molly said.

"Welcome back," Frank said. Sydney replied with a smiled. She felt grateful that everything was over now. She was back to her family and her friends. She appreciated everything that she had and wished she would never lose them again.

_Thank you God for bring me home to my family and friends back._ Sydney prayed herself as she looked at every important people that she had in her life.


End file.
